21 de Black Jack
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: El mundo de las apuestas es un campo de batalla, y ellos dos son rivales perfectos. Inteligencia vs. Astucia, ¿quien gana? ¿quien será capaz de dar mas?
1. El inicio de una buena apuesta

**_NYA! Hola gente, q ay? este es un nuevo fic muy entretenido, su nombre lo dice todo, o no? creo q el mundo de las apuestas es muy interesante jeje. VA especialmente dedicado a Titxutemari, kien me pidio me alejara del drama- y esto es pura comedia- y tamb para nefath sama. Saludos a Yusha, kate thompson, Deimey y naarutojo que acen q escribir valga!_**

* * *

El inicio de una buena apuesta

"_**En el mundo de las apuestas, todo es posible. Puedes ganar todo o perder todo en cuestión de segundos, eso es algo que yo sé perfectamente. Necesitas un cerebro excepcional y una capacidad innata de engaño si quieres sobresalir y proclamarte vencedor. No sé como ellos dos se encontraron, pero en ellos hallaron la horma de su zapato, y yo pude seguir esta historia tan de cerca que puedo relatarla con pelos y señales. Mi mayor duda con ellos era… ¿Qué tanto estarán dispuestos apostar, sabiendo que tienen tantos chances de perder como de ganar?"**_

-¡Alégrate hombre! ¡Esto será divertido!-advirtió un sonriente Chouji, quien pasó el brazo alrededor de la nuca de su alto amigo.

-No lo sé, lo hallo muy… problemático- respondió el Nara, quitando el brazo de su amigo de alrededor de su cuello.

Ese dúo dinámico del equipo 10 estaba parado en frente del casino más grande de todas las aldeas ninjas; el Tanzaku Royal Casino. Las brillantes luces y juegos de pólvora iluminaban aquella noche con esplendor, llamando la atención de todas las gentes que por allí circulaban, por la entrada principal de tan espléndido lugar. Ese casino era la mina de oro de muchos, pero la quiebra de otros tantos, que más por vicio que por jugar, entraban con sus bolsas cargadas de dinero, en su afán de enriquecerse de manera fácil. Era todo un atractivo, mujeres hermosas por doquier, bebida y comida, dinero fácil… ¡A quién no le gustaría vivir allí! Era una tentación para la mayoría, un sueño irreverente pero real, mas el miembro más joven de los Nara parecía resistirse a estos encantos.

-Vamos hombre, debes disfrutar de la vida de vez en cuando.

-Yare, yare… Como quieras, entremos.

El Akimichi tomó a su amigo del brazo y los introdujo de lleno en aquel alucinante establecimiento. Por dentro era más espectacular que por fuera, todo el interior era dorado, con adornos sublimes negros y rojos carmesí. Las maquinas tragamonedas estaba situadas en 3 filas de 22 máquinas cada una, dando un total de 66 puestos; atontando a masas enormes de personas que esperaban su turno para ser estafados-digo, para jugar. Las mesas de póker, blackjack, tómbola y canasta estaban situadas a una distancia más o menos de 20 metros cada una, para lograr el espacio suficiente para la comodidad de los grupos que allí concurrían. Otras mesas como de dominó, dados y otros juegos de casino menos relevantes estaban colocados en las esquinas. Al fondo, una enorme barra libre de un bar acogía a todos aquellos shinobis y civiles que habían perdido desastrosamente cantidades colosales de dinero. También se hallaban parejas en la barra, disfrutando de su estadía en tan lujoso lugar.

Los dos amigos se sentían sobrecogidos por el lugar. No era a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Ambos vestían de traje entero, con corbata y todo, zapatos finos y camisa de manga larga. Esa era la vestimenta requerida para entrar- si puedes pagar un traje así, puedes pagar las apuestas de allí- las mujeres con vestidos costosos, tacones altamente incómodos, maquillaje y accesorios lujosos, perfectos para resaltar cualquier encanto femenino y atrapar la atención de los hombres del lugar. Nerviosos, ambos giraban sus cabezas de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer. AL rato divisaron el puesto de "cambios", donde cambiaron su dinero por inservibles fichas plásticas, con el propósito de poder jugar en algo. Una joven señorita se aproximó a los amigos. Era un poco más baja que Chouji, esbelta y morena, con una mirada fría de ojos negros y una sonrisa encantadora. La joven y hizo un ademán con la mano, al cual el Akimichi respondió diciendo.

-¡Yukki! Tremenda sorpresa encontrarte por estos rumbos…

-Chouji, el placer es todo mío. Tenía tiempo queriéndote ver.

-¿Así? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-Pues, tenemos tiempo sin vernos, y hay tanto de que hablar…-dijo la chica, acercándose seductoramente al Akimichi, quien pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

Shikamaru aclaró su garganta un poco para llamar la atención. No se sentía cómodo con su amigo conquistando a una chica, y él de mal tercio. Chouji entendió de inmediato la incomodidad de su amigo y procedió a presentarlos.

-Yukki, el es Nara Shikamaru, mi hermano, compañero de toda una vida, en fin mi mejor amigo. Shikamaru, ella es Yukki, es una vieja amiga de la Aldea de la Nube, trabajamos juntos en la misión de regreso de documentos de Konoha.

- Mucho gusto, efectivamente yo soy Yukki. He oído hablar mucho de ti, Shikamaru-kun.

-El placer es mío, y sí yo soy Nara Shikamaru. Lo siento me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero nunca había escuchado palabra sobre ti.

-Hermano, tú ya tienes muchas amigas guapas, déjanos a los demás tenerlas también sin que se fijen en ti- se excusó Chouji.

Los tres jóvenes rieron abiertamente, fue el comentario perfecto para romper el hielo. Shikamaru supo que era lo mejor deja a su amigo solo con la hermosa chica, así que se disculpó con ellos y se retiró. Un "gracias" fue gesticulado por los labios del Akimichi, mientras dirigía a la joven a la barra del bar. El Nara, al quedar solo, se sintió tentado de irse, mas la voz de una de las talladoras le llamó la atención.

-¡Veintiuno de Black Jack! ¡La casa gana!- sonó desde la mesa.

Vítores, lamentos, expresiones de enojo se oían provenientes de una de las mesas más cercanas resonaban por toda el área; obviamente acaba de terminar una de eso de ese juego llamado "Black Jack". El moreno y perezoso shinobi no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acercó a aquella mesa con la intención de observar aquél extraño juego. Al acercarse, pudo notar que en ese momento había únicamente tres jugadores y la talladora quien defendía a la casa.

-Interesante, ¿no es así?

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse cara a cara conmigo.

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Pues este es un gran centro de apuestas, y no por nada me conocen como "La Apostadora" o "La Pata Sentada", jeje- le reí yo, habituada con un vestido largo y blanco, digamos que de estilo griego, sandalias que hacían juego y mi cabello suelto- dime, ¿te llamó la atención el Black Jack?

-Podría decirse, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ver una mano completa.

-Estas de suerte niñato- le contesté- mira está a punto de empezar otra mano.

La talladora repartió dos cartas a cada jugador, una boca abajo y una boca arriba. Por último, se dio ella misma dos cartas. Todos los jugadores revisaron la carta boca abajo y comenzaron a hacer cuentas indescifrables.

-El objetivo de este juego es lograr que los números de tus cartas sumen veintiuno. Las cartas del dos al diez tienen su valor numérico, la J, la Q y la K tienen valor de diez y el As tiene valor de uno u once según convenga. La carta boca abajo siempre debe mantenerse en secreto, y las cuentas de las cartas superiores se hacen públicas por medio del tallador, dándole esa ventaja de que nadie más sabe cuánto ha sumado hasta el momento. Por así decirlo, la carta boca abajo es tu arma secreta- expliqué yo, sabiendo que él me iba siguiendo en mi explicación- puedes pedir las cartas que quieras para acercarte más, pero bajo el riesgo de pasarte de veintiuno; quien se pasa, pierde.

-Es un juego de engaño entonces-indicó Shikamaru- podrías quedarte con un número relativamente bajo, y forzar a tus contrincantes a pasarse. Es imposible calcula que cartas te van a salir, por lo que es cuestión de tener en cuenta las reacciones de tus adversarios, y el gane gira alrededor del número veintiuno, ¿he captado correctamente?

-Así es. Ahora, como en todo juego, existen jugadas de gane fácil. Esta el cambio de mano, que se juega cuando algún jugador tiene por mano un tres y una imperial (nombre que designa a la J, Q o K); el jugador con esta mano puede elegir si quedarse con esa mano, o cambiar en búsqueda de número más altos. Después está el "veinte y medio", que es una imperial en conjunto con un dos. Pierde ante el veintiuno y ante las siguientes dos jugadas. El "cinco de oros" que es cuando dentro de la mano se tiene un cinco de diamantes, esta pierde ante el veintiuno y "cinco menores". Esta última consta en pedir carta hasta tener un total de cinco y todas menos a ocho, claro está que esta jugada es suicida, ya que uno con mucha facilidad podría pasarse con tal de obtener cinco cartas.

-¿El veintiuno es invencible?- preguntó el Nara

-No-le respondí- pierde ante el veintiuno de Black Jack. Eso es cuando tienes un as con una imperial. Ese jugador es ganador inmediato y ni se procede a pedir carta. Ante la mínima posibilidad que se jueguen dos manos de Black Jack, el poseedor del As de mayor trascendencia es el ganador. El único Black Jack insuperable es el de As de espadas.

Shikamaru asintió en señal de comprensión. La mano que estaban observando acababa de terminar. El jugador que él tenía enfrente había ganado con un cinco de oros, y todas las fichas plásticas le eran entregadas. El Nara se sentía fascinado por ese juego, definitivamente tendría que probarlo.

-Yo entro- exclamó él cuando la talladora invitó a nuevos jugadores.

Tomó asiento y miró a sus adversarios, todos reían al ver al niñato nuevo tratar de jugar. Me preguntaba qué tan rápido ese niño aprendía, así que me quedé a observar. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que ganó tres manos seguidas y una con un Black Jack… Tenía talento, de eso no había duda. Y se notaba que su ego había crecido un poco, porqué se apresuró un poco en su próxima decisión.

-Quiero retar al mejor jugador de aquí- dijo él, obviamente queriendo probar si era pura suerte o talento de verdad.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, mirándose uno al otro. Parecía todos conocían al mejor jugador, yo por lo menos lo conocía y muy personalmente. Todos se giraron al oír el sonido de unos tacones acercarse, todos en silencio; habiendo pantalla mientras ella se acercaba. Definitivamente ella era muy respetada, cientos habían perdido contra ella enormes cantidades de dinero- incluyéndome- y ella era tan buena en ese juego como en el campo de batalla. Alta y esbelta, ataviada con un hermoso vestido negro abierto al lado, y unas botas altas negras y ajustadas, la kunoichi de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Alguien dijo "la mejor jugadora?- dijo Sabaku no Temari, apoyando su pie en el asiento de la silla.

Shikamaru se quedo embobado al verla, estaba hermosa; pero el mejor que nadie sabía que donde Temari era llamada, era terreno peligroso.


	2. Golpe bajo

**HOla!!! de nuevo aki actualizando capi de este fic lo más rápido que pude, lo iba a subir el jueves, pero un dolor de cabeza me ataco y no pude. primero que nada ARIGATO SHITERUZU a todos los que me dejaron comentarios! no saben como me gustaron, me hicieron sentir increible. No creí que esta historia tuviera tanto pegue nya! me comprometo a no decepcionarlos y subir caps lo mas prono posible X3. Saludos especiales a: Deimey otaku girl, narutojo, yusha; kienes me dejaron comentarios muy pero muy lindos! se los agradezco en serio! un mega saludo a mi adorada titxutemari, a quien le digi: "lok! este fic es tuyo!" Besos a todos, por favor sigan comentando, que me ha encantado todo lo q me han escrito.**

**Pd: Cualkiera que kiera aprender a jugar este adictivo juego, haganmelo saber, yyo con gusto los asesoro!**

**YATTA!**

* * *

**Golpe Bajo**

-(…) terreno peligroso.

El joven shinobi no pudo articular palabra alguna. Recorrió con su mirada sin pudor a la chica que tenía en frente. Su vestido negro y largo llegaba hasta el suelo, de talle "strapple" y entallado al cuerpo, con una abertura que iba desde su muslo hasta el final del vestido, dejando al descubierto las botas que llegaban por encima de sus rodillas. Su cabello suelto, los tacones altos y de aguja le daban una forma perfecta de reloj de arena, resaltando cada una de las pronunciadas curvas de la kunoichi. Ella pudo notar como el Nara la observaba de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al respecto.

-¿Qué te pasa, niñato?- dijo ella inclinándose todavía más sobre la mesa, dejándolo boquiabierto- ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos? ¿O ya te acobardaste?

EL chico se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos más. Ella se veía arrebatadoramente atractiva, y, por más cerebro que él tuviese, su mente masculina no podía dejar de disponer toda su atención el cuerpo de su amiga. Pasados un segundo o dos, se esforzó en poner sus pensamientos en orden y contestarle lo más elocuentemente posible.

-Sabaku no Temari, tiempo sin verte.

-Nara Shikamaru, lo mismo digo- dijo Temari tomando asiento y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y apoyando los dedos de su mano derecha en el dorso de su rostro.

-Veo que una vez más, tu espíritu competitivo te ha llevado a ser coronada la mejor. Seguro has derrotado a más de uno- dijo él, enfocando su mirada en aquellos fríos ojos verdes.

-Precisamente. He vencido a todos los aquí presentes en pocas manos, ganado enormes cantidades de dinero y lujos… Llevo una lista intachable de derrotas y parece que tú te quieres unir a ella- comentó ella triunfante.

-¿Quién te dijo que pienso perder?-retó él.

-Yo- dijo ella señalándose con el pulgar se su mano- Ahórrate el sufrimiento y la vergüenza crío, no querrás manchar tu orgullo de hombre perdiendo ante una mujer. Retirarse en una situación donde se sabe no se puede ganar es muy común en ti Nara.

-Es cierto- admitió él- me retiro ante las situaciones difíciles, pero creo que haré una excepción esta vez. Como te dije alguna vez, un hombre no puede retirarse del campo de batalla ante una mujer.  
-¡Ja! Como gustes, Nara… Juguemos entonces…

Los espectadores allí presentes podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se notaba que ese juego no era una simple apuesta normal, era una puesta de honor y que venía desde el día en que ellos dos se enfrentaron, y él la dejó ganar. Nadie articulaba una palabra, mientras ellos se estudiaban directamente a los ojos, tal como la primera vez; se conocían perfectamente, y ambos conocían lo gran estrategas que eran, ahora era solo cuestión de ver el papel del contrincante en cada campo, en cada situación, en cada juego y en el azar. Era cuestión de ver, quien era mejor en Black Jack, ¿la veterana o el novato?

-¿Entra la casa o no?- interrumpió el silencio la talladora de turno, con un tono un poco nervioso, viendo si la apuesta iba contra la casa o solo entre ellos.

-No, el juego es contra el caballero aquí presente- indicó Temari.

-¡Hai! Muy bien, inicia la partida. Primero se indica la apuesta a disputar-inquirió la talladora.

-Veamos Nara, ¿qué quieres apostar?- preguntó descaradamente Temari- pide lo que quieras, que igual serás tú el que lo pierda.

Shikamaru meditó un poco. Realmente no le interesaba apostar, sino el simple hecho de medirse con su eterna rival y fuente de locura. Sabía que si pedía dinero, ella se reiría en su cara por cobarde, así que pronto deslumbró algo que podría tener doble provecho, él ganara o no.

-Te propongo algo- inició él- si yo gano, te esclavizarás a mí por un día. Si tú ganas, yo pagaré la misma deuda.

-Interesante- murmuró ella- es una deuda de juego bastante innovadora. Te aplaudo la idea, ya me hacía falta un mandadero.

-¿Aceptas entonces?- preguntó él.

-Por supuesto- sentenció ella, de una manera tal que le puso los pelos de punta a todos los caballeros presentes.

La talladora, no muy convencida de esta partida, procedió a repartir cartas a ambos, una boca abajo y una boca arriba. Ambos procedieron a mirar sus cartas. Shikamaru contaba con un cinco arriba y un cuatro abajo. Ella contaba con un diez arriba, y una carta desconocida para todos los demás. Él busco la mirada de ella, para intentar divisar que reflejaban los ojos de ella. Al encontrarlos, los halló llenos de inspiración y lo que parecía un canto de victoria. Se notaba que estaba preocupado, principalmente por los números bajos que tenía. Al recordar lo que yo le había explicado, divisó una posibilidad de victoria.

-Señorita Sabaku no, Usted cuenta con diez arriba (en este juego en los casinos, el tallador hace públicas las sumas de las cartas superiores de cada jugador), ¿carta? –preguntó la talladora.

-Me quedó- anunció Temari, con una media sonrisa.

El Nara puso su cerebro a trabajar.

-"Debe contar con un número alto abajo, tal así que con un dos se pasaría de veintiuno, lo cual nos lleva a las posibilidades de que sea un diecinueve, veinte o veintiuno. La posibilidad de que sea veintiuno es de cuatro a cincuenta y dos, ya que solo existen cuatro ases en un mazo de cincuenta y dos naipes. Además las posibilidades de que en la primera mano se juegue un as es de 50 a una, por lo que ese número debe ser un veinte- razón rápido la mente del shinobi de IQ de 200- mis chances aquí son, o seguir intentar un "cinco menores" (para lo cual tengo una probabilidad de 28 a cincuenta y dos) o intentar un veinte o un veintiuno, pero para eso necesito…"

-Joven Nara, usted cuenta con cinco arriba, ¿carta?- procedió igual la chica.

-Carta- repitió él.

La joven le tendió una carta boca arriba, la cual era un cuatro.

-Cuenta usted ahora con nueve arriba, ¿carta?

-Carta- dijo él, viendo que la suma de sus dígitos ahora daba trece.

La joven le tendió otra carta boca arriba, la cual era un dos.

-Cuenta ahora con once arriba, ¿Carta?

Shikamaru lo meditó, en total sus números daban quince. Si sacaba un seis o menos, ganaría por cinco menores o por un veintiuno.

-Carta- dijo sin titubear el Nara.

Temari soltó una disimulada risa, la cual él no entendió porqué… Hasta que vio la carta que le tendieron, una Q.

-Parece que gane- murmuró Temari

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Entre esas cartas debes sumar por lo menos un veinticinco- comentó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El joven Nara estaba anonadado, ¿cómo ella sabía su cifra total?

-¿Es eso cierto, joven?- preguntó la talladora

Shikamaru solo atinó a asentir y mostrar sus cartas que en efecto, sumaban veinticinco.

-La ganadora es la señorita Sabaku no.

Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron, mientras ella simplemente se ponía en pie.

-Eso te pasa por ambicioso- le dijo ella a él- mira, mis cartas apenas sumaban doce.

La chica le enseñó las cartas a él, y en efecto, era un dos lo que había abajo. El shinobi no pudo decir nada, se había humillado por tratar de ganar, ella le venció con una estrategia sencilla; lo engaño con sus encantos.

La gente comenzó a retirarse a otras mesas de juego, mientras Temari se ponía atrás de Nara, y le hablaba acercando sus labios al oído del shinobi.

-Parece que tendrás que pagarme tu deuda- comenzó ella.

-Yo no retiro mis palabras- sentenció él con voz grave- lo que me pidas, lo haré sin réplica.

-Bien, mañana desde primera hora te espero en la entrada de este hotel, serás mi esclavo y harás lo que yo diga…

El Nara tragó un poco en seco, no sabía a qué se refería con eso. Ella lo notó, ya que al momento agregó:

-No te creas tan afortunado, serás mi mandadero y nada más, no te creas tan afortunado, crío. De mí no obtendrás nada, pero yo de ti… Serás un siervo de trabajo para mí, eso te lo ganas por retarme.

Dicho esto, la chica se giró sobre sí misma, desprendiendo su perfume que hipnotizaba al joven, y se marchó de allí.

Me dirigí a donde estaba a él, quien se veía bastante perplejo todavía.

-No por nada la llaman "la Viuda Negra", ella te atrapa y te encierra sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto. No eres el primero que cae ante ella, ni el último tampoco. Ella pareciese se conociera el mazo de memoria, o que te lee la mente…- le dije yo a él, tratando de confortarlo.

-Lo peor es que yo ya conocía su estilo, e igual pareciera que me dejé ganar- rió él, más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

* * *

**comentario de la autora: todos los calculos matemáticos son verdaderos en base a un mazo de naipes de 52 cartas, realizados por mi persona.

Atte: U.


	3. Deuda de juego

**_Hola!!! se que me atrase en la publicación de este capi-lo se titxu lo se, me lo recordaste mucho!- pero fue por la semana de mi cumple ytuve mucho pero mucho que hacer! en fin aki esta este capi, iwal esta historia es total y absolutamente de titxutemari,a la cual le agradezco eternemente por mi regalo de cumple- por cierto ocupo saber cuando cumples para hacer uno iwal!!-, tamb saludos a mis qridas nefaht y lineth, las cuales adoro con todo mi ser, tamb a narutojo y deimey que tanto hemos pasado juntos... bno ya disfruten! pliss reviws! muac!_**

* * *

Deuda de Juego

-Amigo, te lo digo, creo que esto es lo más bajo que has hecho.

-¿Crees qué no lo sé? Pero no tengo remedio, di mi palabra y perdí y ahora debo cumplir con lo acordado.

-Hermano, ¡pero ella es una demente! ¡Puede someterte a cualquier clase de embrujo o tortura medieval! ¡Tú sabes que le encanta hacer sufrir a los perdedores! Los humilla, los arrastra los retuerce, los…

-Chouji, deja de hacer mímicas de destrucción con las manos, me estas avergonzando.

Shikamaru estaba reprendiendo a Chouji por su comportamiento en plena vía pública. Ambos se hallaban en las afueras del hotel del casino donde el día anterior Shikamaru había jugado, y perdido también. Como buen hombre, esperaba cumplir su condena ese, día, esperando allí afuera lo que Chouji denominada, "El monstruo de la Arena".

-Oie, pero no te entiendo Chouji, ¿tú que tienes contra Temari?

-No tengo nada en contra de ella, es más, es muy agradable, simpática y linda- dijo dibujando con sus manos una figura exageradamente curvilínea- pero ambos sabemos que en cuanto a juegos se refiere, ella podría matar con tal de ganar. Y hermano, déjame decirte que tú siempre has sido su archirrival en lo que competencias respecta. Hoy te las va a cobrar todas.

Shikamaru mantuvo silencio. Sabía que Chouji tenía razón. Él no estaba esperando a una Temari dulce ni mucho menos que lo tratara bien. Esperaba humillación, horror y venganza por el simple hecho de haberla retado. Él ya la conocía bien y sabía que el espíritu competitivo de Temari era incontrolable, y no le extrañaría si ella hoy lo hiciera andar por toda Konoha con un cartel que dijera: "Perdí contra una chica".

Nueve campanadas anunciaban las nueve de la mañana, es decir, el inicio del castigo. Chouji, tembloroso, miró a su amigo con cara solemne y le dijo…

-Suerte- y salió corriendo del lugar.

Con un aire tenebroso y casi de inmediato de la partida del Akimichi, las puestas del lobby se abrieron, dejando ver de las sombras una buena definida silueta femenina. Sabaku no Temari salió de entre esas sombras y miró con una expresión malévola al pobre shinobi. Bajo cada escalón con una elegancia Shikamaru nunca hubiera podido imaginar de ella, y lo miró a los ojos con malicia suprema.

-¿Listo para tu lección de hoy?-dijo ella frívola.

-¿Lección?-peguntó él.

-Lección, te voy a enseñar a no meterte con los superiores…-dijo ella, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al del shinobi, quien pasmado, se había petrificado.

-Te… Te… Temari… que rayos…-trató de decir él, mientras más se acercaba la cara de ella a la de él.

-Eres un ingenuo Nara, creí que ya habías entendido que no deberías meterte con lo que no puedes manejar…-volvió a susurrar ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del alto ninja, aproximando sus cuerpos al límite de rozarse.

-NO entiendo, tú… qué…- volvió a tartamudear él, al ver los ojos de esa mujer aproximarse muchos a los suyos.

Todo parecía indicar que ella iba a arrebatarle un beso ahí y ahora, pero más para desilusión del Nara que para ella, la cara de la chica, paso de lejos sus labios y se dirigió a su oído, donde gimió:

-Tonto, ya te dije que eres un ingenuo Nara, no deberías meterte con lo que no sabes manejar, y sencillamente noté que tú no puedes manejarme a mí ni a tu perversa mente masculina. ¿Creías qué iba a venderme fácilmente a tus brazos?- y el Nara escuchó en su nuca un "click", y vio como la cara y el cuerpo de la rubia se retraban de la cercanía que tenían y se ponía delante de él, ella con una correa en la mano- pues estás muy equivocado.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó al ver que tenía una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello, y ese collar estaba atado a la correa que ella tenía en la mano.

-Eso se llama correa, y los perros perversos como tú las usan para servir a sus amos, y yo soy tu ama por hoy- señaló ella, con un tono de supremacía total- ahora ponte sobre tus rodillas, qué quiero verte desde aquí arriba-dijo ella levantando su brazo derecho.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de rehusarse, pero eso era ganarse un puntapié en la cara, así que respiró hondo y se arrodillo frente a aquella problemática mujer.

-Ahora repite después de mí- sentenció Temari- yo Nara Shikamaru…

-Yo Nara Shikamaru…-repitió él de mala gana.

-Soy un hombre- exclamó Temari con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Soy un hombre- siguió él.

-Ser "superior" y más fuerte…

-Ser Superior y más fuerte…

-Que fue apaleado estúpidamente por una mujer con un IQ más alto que el mío…

-No voy a decir eso- espetó él

-Oh lo dirás- dijo ella sacando un kunai del escote de su vestido negro y playero que andaba ese día, dejando sin palabras al Nara- créeme que lo dirás sino… conocerás sufrimiento y dolor, mucho dolor…

-Está bien- dijo con un poco de miedo- Que fue apaleado estúpidamente por una mujer con un IQ más alto que el mío…

-Y que no volverá a retar a Sabaku no Temari, reina de los juegos de mesa y azar…

-Y que no volverá a retar a Sabaku no Temari, reina de los juegos de mesa y azar…

-Porque ya sabe que no hay posibilidades de que le gane y quedará más en ridículo de lo que hoy hizo…

-Porque ya sabe que no hay posibilidades de que le gane y quedará más en ridículo de lo que hoy hizo.

-Muy bien, vamos progresando- sonrió ella, llena de malicia- aún así no estoy satisfecha de tu humillación, pero tampoco seré tan cruda contigo, años de amistad te valieron de algo, pedazo de vago.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Te lo pondré fácil, ya te dije, y lo diré ahora sin rodeos, de esclavo sexual no me interesa un niñato como tú, el cual más que dar aprende, entonces no le encuentro punto. Pero me podrías ser de mucha utilidad en otra área. Tu tarea será hacer TODO el papeleo que he dejado pendiente, el cual y me encargué de dejar en tu oficina. Te lo advierto que son cinco meses de papeleo, que las noches de juego en el casino no me han dejado completar… Te irás tú solito, con todo y correa, y cuando lo termines, serás libre…- dijo ella con un dejo muy falso de indiferencia.

Shikamaru pudo haber apostado que el color de las mejillas de la kunoichi había cambiado de ese ligero rosa usual a uno más vivo, cosa que solo él podría notar, él siempre le había puesto mucha atención a su rostro.

-¿NO irás conmigo? Digo, para cerciorarte que lo haga-inquirió él.

-Y de igual forma desperdiciar mi día con un niñato. ¡Ja! Sigue soñando, tranquilo, yo confió en ti, aparte es tu promesa de hombre contra la mía. Adiós- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

El Nara se puso en pie y la vio caminar por la calle y mezclarse entre las gentes, ella nunca era tan frívola, que se traía entre manos. Se resignó a la idea de que tenía que cumplir con su palabra, y se encaminó a las oficinas de Konoha, donde seguro encontraría una tonelada de trabajo por hacer.


	4. No robarás en Domingo

**_Hellow! q ay? espero q esten todos bien! Aki traigo el cuarto capitulo de la saga exclusivamente dedicada a Titxutemari, kien hace poco recorde, fue mi gran incursora en el mundo de los fics! con este capi ambkiero desearle feliz cumple mega atrasado,pero algo es algono? Saludos iwal a mis niñas nefath y lineth, a deimey, a narutojo y a Ichi-hana kien me alegra se haya unido a leer mis fics y a todos los que los leen y coembtan con tanto cariño! se les agradece montones! sin mas capi 4!! XD_**

* * *

"**No robarás en domingo"**

"_**Domingo por la noche, la noche más celebrada por los shinobis ya que el lunes de vuelta al trabajo. Es de esperarse que el casino esté a todo lo que da un día como esos. Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos disfrutan sus últimas horas de libertad embriagándose, apostando o simplemente observando desde una distancia que los mantiene seguros del mundo de las apuestas. Ese día el Nara llegó nuevamente a aquel vicioso mundo que lo estaba carcomiendo, buscando a alguien en particular. Lo vi llegar con su cara de niño problemático, registrando con la mirada los rincones del aquel emblemático sitio, recorriendo cada curva en busca de las de ella, en cada aroma el de esa mujer, que él día anterior lo había tratado como un perro, y aún así él quedó con ganas de más."**_

-Si es mi amigo Shikamaru, veo que sobreviviste a la tortura clásica-rió Chouji al ver a su amigo.

-¿Has visto a Temari?

-Oie, que manera es esa de saludar a un viejo amigo…-dijo Chouji, quien su aliento estaba profundamente mezclado con alcohol.

-NO puedo creer que ya estés borracho-espetó Shikamaru viendo el estado de su amigo, y sentándolo en una banca próxima.

-Como dices, si yo no estoy borracho-lloró el Akimichi.

-No hay caso, ven acuéstate aquí-señaló Shikamaru tendiéndolo en la banca- aquí estarás bien.

Dicho esto, el Nara siguió en su búsqueda a lo largo de todo el casino, preguntando de tanto en tanto si alguien la había visto. Pero no hubo resultado alguno, todos negaban haberla visto. En su último intento se dirigió a la mesa de Black Jack.

Miró entre los jugadores, y divisó a una altiva mujer rubia con un porte bastante sensual y un vestido azotador. "La encontré" pensó él. Se dirigió a ella, cuando se hubo a sus espaldas la tomó del hombro y le dio la vuelta, pero no era a la mujer que estaba buscando.

-Ho, hola, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó la chica.

-No lo siento, te confundí con alguien-se disculpó el chico.

-Descuida guapo-dijo la chica viéndolo sin pudor alguno de arriba abajo deteniéndose uno o dos segundos en cada parte del shinobi- porque no vienes conmigo y nos conocemos un poco mejor…

La chica se apretó al cuerpo del Nara, quien levantó los brazos para que la desconocida no los tocase, la tomó por los hombros y la apartó de él.

-Disculpa, creo que estás desubicada- indicó el Nara

-No lo creo guapo, yo sé lo que hago, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

- Me parece que no, estoy buscando a alguien en especial.

-Perfecto, tarado jódete entonces- espetó la extraña, al ver que la habían rechazado.

El Nara se alegró de que ella se hubiera ido, y revisó una vez más la mesa. Pero ella no estaba allí.

Desilusionado, emprendió su camino a marcharse, hasta que se topó conmigo de frente.

-Si la estás buscando, hoy ella nunca viene los domingos. Es una costumbre de ella.

-¿Cómo sabe a quién estoy buscando, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el shinobi.

-Solo con ver tú mirada ansiosa lo deduzco. Me han dicho que los domingos ella desaparece por completo, y que se la pasa en un establecimiento llamado "Nemuri" que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Arigatou, Hokage sama- se despidió el shinobi, y yo lo vi marchar a través de las puertas de oro de ese castillo imperial de apostadores.

Recorriendo las calles próximas al casino, Shikamaru emprendió la búsqueda aquella mujer. En la esquina a dos cuadras al norte del casino, encontró aquel establecimiento "Nemuri" y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

-¿Un albergue de niños?- se empecinó el ninja, cuestionando el hecho de que haría una mujer como Temari en un lugar así.

Entró al local y se encontró con una recepcionista, quien se extraño al verlo.

-Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Busco a Sabaku no Temari.

-Oh, ella se encuentra por allá-señaló la recepcionista un cuarto marcado con un rótulo que decía "cuatro a cinco años".

Todo le encajaba cada vez menos a Shikamaru. Era demasiado extraño, no entendía la situación. Agradeció a la muchacha y se dirigió a la habitación. Halló la puerta abierta así que asomó su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con algo que le movió el corazón al shinobi.

Ataviada con un lindo yukata púrpura, Temari jugaba con los niños que se hallaban en esa habitación, persiguiéndoles de un lado a otro haciéndoles reír y gritar. De tanto en tanto, atrapaba a uno y le daba una vuelta en el aire abrazándolos por la cintura y lo dejaba después correr nuevamente. Una nena de pelo negro y largo vio al joven shinobi y con una inocente voz dijo:

-Mira Temari-sama, un joven la está viendo.

La Sabaku no se volteó solo para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa que Shikamaru le dedicaba y que la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Los niños comenzaron a reír por lo bajo al ver a su cuidadora sonrojándose por aquel joven.

-Niños. Vayan a jugar mientras yo hablo con el joven- ordenó Temari.

-Hai-respondieron todos al unísono, dispersándose.

La chica se aproximó al usante de sombras, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Nara, acaso no aprendiste tu lección ayer?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Temari? Ayer me trataste como un perro, y hoy eres la persona más linda del mundo jugando con niños… ¿qué no eras una apostadora si corazón? Además por qué no estás en el casino.

- Mira niño, no soy tan mala persona. Tengo ciertos principios morales todavía.

-¿Y cuáles son esos? ¿Párteles la cara a tus adversarios y luego trata de reponerlo jugando de la buena pastora?

-No Shikamaru. Sígueme.

Temari salió de aquel recinto, seguida por el más joven de los Naras, quien no entendía su apatía. Ella lo llevó al final del pasillo, donde había una gran puerta de metal, giró la perilla que la cerraba y dejó ver a Shikamaru el más grande patio de juegos que había visto.

-Nemuri es un albergue de niños cuyos padres siendo ninjas han muerto en batalla y no hay quien se encargue de ellos- empezó a explicar la Sabaku no- no tiene fondos lucrativos y todos los que ayudamos somos voluntarios. Yo conocí este lugar una vez saliendo del casino demasiado ebria para caminar. Caí desmayada en la puerta de este lugar y ellos me recogieron y me dejaron pasar la noche aquí. Conocí la historia y todos los problemas que tienen por qué nadie les da fondos para mantener a esos niños. Esa noche me cambió la vida, así que decidí donar todo el dinero que había hecho en el casino aquella noche. Y así lo seguí haciendo…

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó el Nara, cautivado por aquella historia.

-¿Recuerdas que él día que te enfrentaste a mí te dije que había ganado cantidades enormes de dinero?- preguntó ella pensativa.

-Sí, me lo dejaste muy en claro.

-Todo ese dinero lo he invertido aquí.

Shikamaru la miró perplejo, esa mujer si tenía corazón después de todo. Ella miraba a los niños que jugaban en el patio con tanta ilusión, que podía sentirse la paz que esa imagen le causaba, luego ella prosiguió.

-Todo el dinero que le quito a esos imbéciles avaros lo utilizo para reparar las instalaciones, comprar comida, camas, juguetes… Creo que no podría darle mejor uso.

-No claro que no…-suspiró Shikamaru.

-Preguntaste porqué no estoy hoy ahí-dijo Temari- es sencillo, tengo una norma básica. "NO robarás en domingo".

-Eso no es robar- señaló Shikamaru.

-Claro que sí, es quitarle su dinero a ineptos, pero igual el domingo no se roba, por eso me vengo todo el día a ayudar aquí…

-Es admirable, lo que haces…

-Trato de compensar mi vida antes de conocer este lugar, antes era una adicta al juego solo por jugar y ganar, ahora le tengo un propósito.

-Sabes, jamás creí que tuvieras este lado tan diferente a ti.

-Ja, si tú lo dices…

Ninguno se dio cuenta cómo llegaron a estar ella recostada al hombro de él y él sobre la melena de la kunoichi. Pero no dijeron nada, se quedaron viendo a los niños jugar en un sentimiento apacible. Shikamaru ahora sí se sentía perdido, estaba totalmente atrapado por esa mujer, que cada día lo sorprendía más y más. Ella era como una cajita de sorpresas, y él la quería toda para él.

-No te creas que por dejarte tenerte así conmigo voy a caer rendida a tus brazos- susurró Temari- simplemente… necesito a alguien con quien compartirlo.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer, y mira, hoy estoy un paso más cerca de ganar esa apuesta.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú


	5. El amor cuesta caro

**El amor cuesta caro**

Temari se alejó bruscamente del lado de Shikamaru y se fue. Él no se inmutó, sabía que se fue muy impertinente decirle a esa mujer que la amaba tan repentinamente- siendo Temari de quién se hablaba-. Sonrió de medio lado y perezoso se incorporó de donde estaba y regreso sobre sus pasos, para regresar a la sala principal. Allí encontró a Temari abrazándose a sí misma recostada a una pared, al verlo, desvió su mirada al suelo y aprovechando que no había nadie allí, levantó la voz para decir.

-No te creas nada conmigo, Nara. Que comparta contigo no me une a ti, es más no te da derecho de sentirte unido a mí. Agradecería que te dejaras de bobadas y cariñitos que conmigo no van. NO sé quién te has creído… NO eres quién como para hablarme a mí así…

Shikamaru solo oía lo que ella decía. Hallaba las palabras articuladas por la kunoichi tan vacías, tan falsas. Notaba como su voz temblaba y el miedo la carcomía por dentro. Una reacción típica de Temari ante una muestra de amor. Cuando ella se hubo callado, él hizo ademán de despedirse, a lo cual Temari respondió con una mirada severa, casi riñéndole por no contradecirla y hacerle ver que ella estaba equivocada, pero él no lo notó. Dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero una bola de niños le abrazaron las piernas, impidiendo que se moviera. Al shinobi lo hizo gracia el gesto, por lo que se quedó quieto. Una niña pequeñita le hizo señas para que se agachase, y cuando él así lo hizo, la niña tiernamente le susurró al oído.

-Quédate a cenar, Temari sama no quiso decir eso, ella es muy necia a veces. Quédate y hazle compañía hoy. Ella siempre los domingos se queda sola.

Shikamaru se enderezó y le asintió a la niña. Tenía una idea en mente.

-Temari, ¿oyes lo que quieren los niños? Quieren que me quede hoy a cenar…

-Oh no, eso ni lo sueñes…

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, pero hay una manera de resolverlo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Estás de humor para una mano de Black Jack?

-¿Quieres perder otra vez?

-Puede ser, qué tal así, si tú ganas, me largo de aquí antes de lo que digas "kunai"…

-¿Pero si tu ganas?

-Me quedo a cenar y te hago compañía hasta que te vayas de aquí…

-O sea hasta mañana, por qué hoy yo paso la noche aquí…

-Perfecto, entonces te hago compañía toda la noche…

-¡Niño malcriado!

-"Tampoco te creas tan afortunada" –imitó él recordando la pose que ella había adoptado cuando lo hizo pagar su derrota ante ella- no quiero hacerte compañía de esa manera precisamente, solo quiero pasar un rato contigo eso es todo. Quiero que entiendas que tú a mi me interesas de otra forma.

-¡JA! Como quieras… Pues a por ello niño, veamos quien gana esta vez…

Se sentaron a la mesa. Temari sacó una baraja de su bolsa y comenzó a revolver las cartas. Se notaba tenía experiencia en ello. A adiestradamente cortaba la baraja una y otra vez y la entrecruzaba con la otra, sin necesidad de ver lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, repartió dos cartas a cada uno.

-Una mano, una oportunidad, y eso es todo-advirtió Temari.

-Como gustes…

Shikamaru miró sus cartas. Un tres y una jota, un cambio de mano. Miró a su adversaria, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero Shikamaru no se iba a dejar caer dos veces en esa…

-Cambio de mano- dijo enseñando sus cartas.

-No sé para que lo haces- dijo ella, tendiéndole dos nuevas cartas- igual no te servirá de nada…

Él las miro y se quedó callado. Temari hizo gesto de tenderle otra carta, más él negó con la cabeza.

Temari volvió a mirarlo feo con sus temibles ojos verdes. Ella misma tampoco se dio carta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Las damas primero- dijo él elocuente.

-Como gustes…-dijo ella- veinte y medio tarado, dudo que un crío novato pueda superar eso .

-Kuso-dijo él cerrando los ojos

-¿Te lo dije o no?- rió ella triunfal.

-Kuso-reiteró él- parece que… me quedo aquí esta noche.

-¡QUÉ!

-Mira y llora, Sabaku no- dijo Shikamaru arrojándole un perfecto veintiuno de Black Jack a la cara de la perpleja kunoichi.

Temari no sabía cómo podía pasar eso… Un niño la había vencido… Ni en sueños…

-Bueno, creo que hoy me tocará a mi hacer la comida, ya que Temari chan entró en estado de shock- dijo él a los niños- ¿vienen?

-Sí- dijeron los niños, corriendo tras Shikamaru.

Temari giró su cabeza para ver desaparecer a ese malcriado. ¿Un niñato ganándole a ella en cartas?

-Solo espero que las ganas no me corrompan esta noche…-rió ella para sí, resignada- ganas de arrancarle esa fragilidad de ropa que lleva y enseñarle lo que es verdadero calor no me faltan… pero … eso es otra cosa…

Temari pudo notar como el rubor de su rostro subía al imaginarse a su amado tormento de forma atrevida, como ella se lo ha vivido soñando las noches enteras…

* * *

**_HOla!!! q ay, huff al fin subi este capi, creo q qdo bn pero ante algun reclamo nada mas me dicen y de inmediato lo modifico.. me qde corta de inspiración para este capi, por lo q recurri a otr de mis personalidades para terminarla jeje-grax Lady Devim-!! Muy bn este capi es gracias a titxutemari-aunq este fic es de ella- ya q presiona q da gusto! loca te kiero un monton!!! iwal saludo a todos mis niños y niñas _****_amads_****_ y consentIdos!!!! dejn review por lo q mas kieran!_**

**_Arigato sayo!!!_**


	6. Siguiendo el Juego

**_Konichiwa!!!! jeje al fin saco el siguiente capi de esta entrega, tuve un bloqueo mental pero ya logre superarlo! jjejejejeje inicia el lines despues de donde quedó el capi pasado XD por si las dudasXD Saludos a: titxutemari de kien es este fic. yusha, deimey y narutojo, nona, nefath y lineth, y todos aquellos kienes me leen y les adoro. Un saludo muy especial para hiromihyuga24, esperopronto ponerme en contacto contigo, grax por los preciosos reviews q me as dejado XD. Bno sin mas...._**

* * *

**Siguiendo el Juejo**

_"Se supone que las reglas básicas de los ninjas establecen únicamente tres cosas que llevan a la perdición de los buenos shinobis: Dinero, alcohol y mujeres. El mundo de las apuestas es la peor combinación de las tres. Dinero en metálico fácil si sabes jugártelas por él. Alcohol… lo suficiente para sacarte de tus sentidos y reducir tus oportunidades de gane; y que mejor que un trago cuando te lo ofrece una exótica mujer de pronunciado escote o un vestido tan apegado a su cuerpo que no la deja respirar. Tres maldiciones hechas materia para los hombres de mente débil y perversa. A él el dinero no le interesaba, no si no era para ella. El alcohol le disgustaba, no lo dejaba percibir con sus sentidos en forma su presencia favorita. Su único vicio era esa mujer, rubia y de ojos verdes, la había probado y se había quedado con ganas de más. Otra vez inmerso en el vertiginoso mundo del casino, la buscaba como un loco, como un adicto…"_

-¡YATTA, SHIKAMARU!- gritó la rubia Yamanaka, agitando enérgicamente su brazo en el aire, tratando de llamar la atención del Nara.

-Etto, Ino, Konichiwa-saludó distraído.

-No sabía que andabas por aquí Shikamaru- dijo Ino, haciendo énfasis en la "u"- ¿por qué estas tan distraído?

-Yo, no… no estoy distraído.

- ¿A qué no?-dijo ella poniendo la mano sobre su cadera, llevaba un precioso vestido morado de corte recto y cola de sirena- podía apostar incluso a quién andas buscando.

-Mendokusai, eres peor de entrometida que mi madre- suspiró Shikamaru un poco sonrojado.

-Yare, si la buscas está en su mesa predilecta.- dijo Ino, guiñándole un ojo, y tomando del brazo a un joven recién llegado que le había saludado de espaldas.

-"Arigatou"- se pensó el Nara, mientras caminaba despreocupado entre la multitud de gente.

Se dirigió seguro a la mesa de Black Jack. No sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Ella era, después de todo, "La Viuda Negra" del lugar.

Efectivamente, allí la encontró, con su pícara sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios oscuros, esta vez vestía de color escarlata, su vestido tenía un hermoso lazo negro con cola atrás. "Tres, dos, uno…" contó el shinobi exacto antes de que declararan ganadora a Temari. Su mirada de superioridad y su ego se hicieron presentes, haciendo todavía más vergonzosa la partida del perdedor. Temari jaló las fichas ganadas hacía sí-sumaban una considerable cantidad de dinero- y hizo ademán de que trajeran un nuevo jugador. Shikamaru se vio tentado a entrar a la partida, quería hablar con ella, solo para tratar de seducirla un rato como había hecho ese domingo pasado… Pero…

-Hola belleza-saludo el joven que había tomado asiento, logrando que la sangre del Nara hirviera.

-Ya veremos si me llamas belleza después de que acabe contigo- espetó Temari.

-¿Entra la casa?- preguntó el tallador de esa noche.

-No, quiero ser yo la que acabe con él- rió súbitamente Temari.

El tallador aceptó y repartió las cartas, al no jugar la casa todo se valdría de una sola mano.

El joven extraño tenía arriba una K, en tanto Temari contaba con una Q. A Shikamaru le pareció curioso, eran valores iguales de 10. Todo dependía de la carta que poseyeran boca abajo.

-Juegos iguales**- anunció el tallador.

¿Juegos iguales? Se preguntó Shikamaru. Nunca había oído ese término, afortunadamente, el tallador procedió a explicar.

-Al ambos jugadores poseer la misma carta, todo se reduce al valor de la carta de oculta, como es lógico. Por consiguiente, se juega a muerte súbita, sacando del mazo de naipes una carta que será visible para todos, hasta haber sacado un total de 26 cartas visibles, reduciendo el número de variables a la mitad. Se le entregará una carta a cada uno, solo si este la acepta y se jugará al azar el valor de esta carta, pudiendo que la suma total sobre pase de 21. Ganará el jugador que sume 21 o menos pero con una cantidad total mayor a la de su contrincante; o en otra circunstancia, aquel que no se retire.

Shikamaru asimiló cada una de las palabras. Era un todo o nada. Inclusive si se prestaba mucha atención, podría estimarse la suma exacta de ambos. Todos miraban atentos, conteniendo el aliento, nerviosos…

-Comencemos dijo el tallador.

El joven desconocido puso su mejor cara de altanería y Temari miraba seria las cartas que iban sacando. Dos J, tres Q, tres K, cuatro cuatros, cuatro tres, cuatro seises, dos cincos, dos sietes, un ocho y un nueve. Inmediatamente Shikamaru notó que los juegos de cartas bajas habían sido cerradas en su mayoría, quedaban en juego los cuatro dos, dos cincos, dos sietes y tres de ocho y nueve. Era arriesgado pedir una carta, habiendo tantas posibilidades de un número alto.

-Carta-se sorprendió el Nara oír de los labios de la rubia, quien estaba muy seria.

El tallador se la tendió con mano nerviosa y ella no reaccionó, aunque él pudo jurar ver un destello de victoria en sus ojos. EL tallador se giró al otro jugador, quien tenía una enorme duda pintada en todo su rostro.

-Señor, ¿qué hará usted?

-Yo…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-¡Baka! Calla, déjame pensar…

-Tic…Tac…-murmuró Temari por lo bajo, acelerando el pulso del shinobi.

El otro jugador trataba de calcular posibilidades, el son que marcaba Temari no lo dejaba pensar…

Shikamaru trataba de hacer los cálculos también, pero había una falla, ¿cómo saber el orden de las cartas?

-Carta- dijo seguro el otro, alardeando de su previo exitoso calculo.

Igual el tallador le tendió la carta y Temari se puso en pie.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó este, sin ver todavía su carta.

-Trata de llamarme mentirosa, y dime que no perdiste.

Todos se quedaron quietos, mientras el joven revisaba sus cartas. Le habían tendido un 10…

-Tu suma de más de 25, ¿verdad?

El joven apostador asintió levemente, y Temari volvió a sonreír, chasqueó los dedos y dos corpulentos hombres sacaron al chico que seguía perplejo del lugar. Shikamaru aprovechó la conmoción y se acercó a Temari, tomándola del brazo por la espalda y llevándola a un pasillo oculto detrás de la mesa de Black Jack.

-Increíble juego- murmuró Shikamaru.

-Gracias, noté que lo veías muy interesado.

-Nunca había visto esa modalidad.

-Je…

Shikamaru se acercó más a ella, arrinconándola contra la pared. Ella acopló su espalda a la pared y al brazo que la sostenía. El recorrió su espina con el brazo libre y ella se arqueó un poco. El sonrió satisfecho y se estremeció cuando ella en venganza lo apegó a ella totalmente. Se miraron seductoramente y apegaron sus labios. Yo los vi desde el fondo del pasillo.

Nadie nunca supo que pasó ese domingo en aquel lugar, pero por la forma en que se besaban…

-Oie-dijo Shikamaru

-Sí…-dijo ella recuperando su aliento.

-¿Te apetece una apuesta?

* * *

**Juegos iguales: Es una modalidad de juego desarrollada y patentada por unos amigos y yo XD esa modalidad realmente no existe, así q cuidado se van a un casino y exigen jugar en esa modalidad.

*Nota de la autora: Los calculos matemáticos y descripciones de las cartas son realizadas en base a un maso de naipes de 52 cartas sin los "jockers"

Atte: Nathzu U.


	7. Una condición de vida

**Konichiwa! u.u como me he atrasado con este con este fic, pero el cole por un lado, mi vida social por ptro, cosplay, y la semejanta carga que me heche a como deje este fic me han tenido muy muy trabada! creo q haye un camino por donde seguir, a mi parecer me gusta, no me maten si salio fatal! tenganme paciencia q estoy tratando de recuperar el rito de escribir que he perdido la practica XD **

* * *

-¿Una apuesta?-dijo ella, separándose levemente de él.

-Como lo dijiste, una apuesta.

-Sabes lo que paso la última vez-dijo ella altanera.

-Lo sé, pero esto podría traer beneficios para ambos.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

-Muy bien, he logrado ver que esto del Black Jack no es un juego de azar así no más, sino que requiere mucha estrategia y atención a los detalles. Hay cosas del juego que no logro comprender todavía, por eso…

-¿Por eso qué?

-Enséñame a jugar.

-¿Enseñarte? ¿Con qué propósito?

-Todavía no lo tengo definido, pero creo que me podría ser útil a mí, y eventualmente a ti también.

-¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?-Temari era muy escéptica de las razones por las cuales ese shinobi le pedía que ella fuera su instructora.

-Yo podría ayudarte a mejorar tu cálculo, además de ser un compañero de práctica. Vi como te pusiste nerviosa ante los Juegos Iguales; y esta vez no pudiste sacar la suma exacta de las cartas de tu adversario, muy a pesar que el tallador saco 26 cartas del juego, y ustedes poseían dos diez, limitando las opciones a 23 cartas, ya que tú conocías la carta que tenías boca abajo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz. Efectivamente, ella llegó a un punto donde perdió la cuenta y todo orden del mazo que dominaba al momento y tuvo que iniciar sus cálculos desde cero, más en un acto de fe y azar que en un acto premeditado.

-Y en el caso que fuera así que sucedió-dijo ella, tratando de sonar indiferente al hecho- ¿qué diferencia haría qué te ensañara a ti? ¿Qué aprendizaje implica para mí enseñarte?

-Allí te equivocas-rió él- yo a ti de Black Jack o juegos de Azar nada puedo enseñarte, pero de juegos de estrategia, yo soy el amo y señor.

-¿Crees poder superarme? NO te creas el único listo por aquí, niño. Los de coeficiente alto abundamos más de lo que crees.

-Gáname en una partida de shougi y me comeré cada una de mis palabras.

-¿Shougi? Ese juego de ancianos…

-Puede que si sea de gente mayor, pero te da una capacidad de estrategia enorme.

-Me enredas Nara.-dijo ella, tenía el ceño bastante fruncido. No le gustaba la idea de tener un pupilo. No le gustaba la idea de compartir su sabiduría del azar y posibilidades. Y mucho menos tener tan buen alumno que en un descuido, podría llegar a superar a la maestra…

-Temari…-pero se vio interrumpido por un grito del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡ZORRA!-gritó un joven desde el otro lado.

Shikamaru reconoció la voz; era el joven que había perdido segundos antes contra Temari. Se veía bastante ebrio, no lograba conservar el equilibrio por si solo, uno de sus guardaespaldas o escolta lo sostenía ligeramente, se acercaban caminando a la pareja.

Shikamaru tuvo el ánimo de devolverle el insulto, pero ella lo detuvo. Lo miro seriamente y se limitó a guardar silencio.

-Tú… maldita embustera. Me… engañaste, de alguna u otra forma… Sé que me hiciste trampa. Devuélveme mi dinero.

-Yo no te voy a dar MI dinero. Los perdiste limpiamente contra mí, ahora deja de darme lástima; que poco hombre eres para presentarte ante mí ebrio y exigirme como si fueras autoridad.-respondió ella mirándolo con desprecio.

El hombre hizo ademán de querer darle un puñetazo, el cual ella detuvo, tomando el brazo del hombro, girándolo y aplicándole una llave, con la cual lo dejó de estomago en el suelo, y ella aplicando presión con la pierna sobre el codo, a punto de romperlo. Los escoltas del hombro, quisieron intervenir, pero Shikamaru, los inmovilizó con su sombra.

-Ha ah, mala jugada amigo-rió Temari- no te metas con una kunoichi de la arena. ¿Me oyes? NO te metas conmigo. En cuanto a tus guardias, agradece que mi acompañante los trate tan benévolamente, que no se repetirá si me atacas de nuevo. Ahora vete escoria.-Dicho eso, le quebró el codo con un fino movimiento de rodilla.

Soltó el brazo del hombre, y procedió a retirarse del lugar. Shikamaru soltó a los guardias, quienes fueron a ayudar a su señor, y el Nara siguió a Temari, quien se mostraba todavía seria, pero tranquila.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el estúpidamente, tratando de romper el silencio de la marcha hacia las puertas del lugar, donde se pasaba del casino a el hotel.

-Es común que en el mundo de estos juegos, busquen amenazarte de muerte, los más poderosos, avaros y los adinerados. Es un mundo peligroso, y hay que saberse defender. NO es fácil al inicio, pero se aprende a desconfiar…

Ella aceleró el paso, seria y fría sin volverlo a ver. Él nada más la seguía, sin entender.

Llegaron rápido a su destino, Shikamaru más confundido que nunca antes en su vida. ¿Por qué tanto recelo de parte de Temari?

Ante la puerta de la habitación de Temari, ella se dispuso a abrir, giró el pomo de la puerta con un movimiento rápido, pero no hizo ademán de dejar a Shikamaru pasar. Seguía seria como nunca antes el la hubiera visto.

-Mira, creo que todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendes de la vida de juego, de casino…ni de mí-dijo Temari suspirando- no es tan pintoresco como aparenta. NO es una vida de opulencia, lujo o respeto. Aquí aplica la supervivencia del más fuerte, o del más sucio. El azar es una manera bonita de decir "embaucar", claro le impones reglas en un casino y un juego de estrategia y ya eres todo un ladrón experto. Tal vez a ti te parezca un juego, Nara, pero no lo es. Ya viste lo que puede pasar, ya viste como te asedian los perdedores como buitres, con amenazas, engaños, emboscadas. Esto no es vida shinobi, es una prisión, y una vez ingresado a esta vida; no hay manera de salir.

Ella dio un paso adelante, sin mirar la cara perpleja de Shikamaru. Ella parecía disfrutar tanto del juego, porque hablaba de él tan amargamente…

-Si quieres aprender, prefiero ser yo la que te enseñe. Al menos no serás carnada fácil, pero es un estilo de vida nuevo que tendrás que adoptar. –y un poco dolida añadió- habrá muchas cosas de las que tendrás que olvidarte, ya que en este mundo, todo aquel que no seas tú es tu adversario. Piénsalo.

-Temari…

-Buenas noches Nara…

-¡Espera!

Ella lo miró fijo.

-La apuesta es la siguiente- dijo él, todavía dubitativo- gáname mañana en un juego de shogi, y me alejaré de las apuestas como desees; gano yo y te conviertes en mi maestra.

-Hecho-dijo ella frívola, cerrando la puerta de portazo tras ella.

* * *

_acuerdence que los reviews no se cobran, nada mas cuestan dar click en el link y unos segundos de su teimpo mientras escriben! dejen su review onegai XD_


	8. Acorralada

**Holaaaa! ok esta vez creo que no me atrasé tanto con la conti como en el pasado! este capitulo, les guste o no -espero les guste- lo ocupo para explicar el final del caítulo pasado, y los próximos caítulos que vendrán! wuajajajaja lo trate de hacer lomejor posible, gomenasai si salio fatal, si no les gusta haganmelo saber para tratar de mejorarlo, ya que esto es para ustedes!**

**unos cuantos avisos:**

**1- Nathzu informa que está a menos de un mes de terminar su curso lectivo del cole, es decir. VACACIONESSSSS! al fin, ya me las necesito. En vacaciones espero poder actualizar con más regularidad la cantidad suprema de fic que tengo en avance u.u Nada mas habrá una semana que no podré actualizar, que es la durante el clásico paseo a laplaya familiar n.n**

**2- Apartir de que salga del cole, podré actualizar mas regularmente. Mi meta es poder actualizar semanalmente este fic, 21 de BJ porque lo tengo bastante atrasado. MI idea es que sean , 21 capítulos -muy cantado no?- por lo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar muy seriamente en ello. En lo que respecto al otro fic más solicitado, The Break Up, ese está cerca del fin, perp estoy meditandp mucho como será el mismo, ya que este fic es mi bebé, y tiene más de un añito de vida, de verdad refleja mi crecimieto como escritora porq es el segundo fic que publique y no lo her terminado u.u' también espero poder actualizarlo pronto.**

**3-Habrá fic de navidad! esta año me propuse sacar uno o dos temas de navidad, como agradecimiento a usteds que me han seguido hasta la fecha de hoy! y a los nuevos en agradecimiento a leerme! no los defraudare! a tods aquellos que quieran salir en el saludo inicial, nada más háganmelo saber me gustaría escribirles un fic a cada uno, pero es humanamente imposible escribir tantos fics de navidad XD**

**4-Para los seguidores de otras series, estoy pensando en nuevos fics fuera del shikatema -noooooo! pero es que tambien tengo amor platónico por ptras parejas, pero como por el shikatema, nada!- espero poner un poll en mi perfil para escoger cual será el primero O.o seguramente entre las opciones estara: "Joker-Beast-Dagger" de Kuroshitsuji, "Miroku-sango" de Inuyasha, "Abel-Esther-" de Trinity Blood, "Maria Magdalena- Cross Marian" de D Gray man, entre otros! ojala me ayuden en tan dificilk desicion! .**

**5- Es costumbre que a final de año realice ni segundo cosplay anual -espero cambiar esto el otro año y poder hacer más´por año-, masomenos será el 18-19 de diciembre, si kieren ver mi trabajo como cosplayer, visiten el link h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / # ! / p h o t o s . p h p ?i d = 1 0 1 7 6 0 5 8 2 9 así sin los espacios,o bien busquenme como .:Azula:. en , ojala me apoyen porque kiero ganar este añoooo!**

**Sin más! les dejo este capitulo...**

* * *

**Acorralada**

Era de noche, realmente muy de noche. Calculaba ella eran más de las 12, y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba inquieta. Las palabras de él seguían retumbando en su cabeza _"gáname en shogi, y te prometo que me alejaré de las apuestas". _Sabía que era casi imposible que ella tuviera una oportunidad de vencer a Shikamaru en una partida de shogi, después de todo, era él quien de niño había anotado a su bolsillo un IQ de más de 200, y los años de experiencia que llevaba acumulados sin duda habían aumentado su puntaje. Temari no era tampoco ninguna tonta, ni mucho menos, no por nada era líder de estrategia en Suna. Era la mujer más joven en graduarse en su aldea, con su título de jounin a los 17 años. Sin lugar a duda, era la mejor kunoichi que Suna había visto en mucho tiempo… Pero todo ello no parecía suficiente para vencer a un crío en un juego de mesa.

-¿Por qué… por qué diablos quieres meterte en este mundo estúpido?-decía ella por lo bajo, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza y hundía su cabeza en ellas.

Temari sentía que la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada, todo se agolpó muy rápidamente en estos días, y esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Desde que lo había vuelto a ver, su mundo se había tornado caramelo de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, ese hombre la atraía, y mucho. Estando en su presencia, sus rodillas temblaban y su lengua amenaza con trabarse y mostrarla insegura e intranquila. Él tenía un efecto diferente en ella, algo que la cambiaba por dentro, y luchaba por mostrarse en su interior. Y es que aunque ella no lo reconociera, se sentía enamorada de ese Shinobi. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no pudo olvidarlo; se le había calado hasta los huesos.

Por eso había decidido alejarse de él, no volver a verlo. Luego, vinieron las misiones, y con ellos los años juntos, papeleo hasta largas horas en la noche, conversaciones animadas, cumpleaños, momentos felices y momentos de desesperación, que poco a poco terminaron acabando con lo poco de razón que le quedaba, y la habían vuelto loca por ese hombre. Cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada lágrima, tenían su propia historia, que ella se limitaba a guardar en su corazón ahora, porque toda esperanza de amor estaba perdida desde el día que ella entró por primera vez a un casino.

FLASH BACK

Esa noche no tenía nada de especial. Ella se mostraba seria y simplemente quería llegar a su casa. Se sentía cansada, había trabajado mucho esa mañana. Camino a su hogar, pasando por una callejuela que servía de atajo, una música captó la atención de su oído. Era algo como lo que nunca había escuchado. Temari siempre había sido curiosa, y en esta oportunidad, algo en su interior le decía que siguiera ese sonido tan encantador. Corría en la dirección de la música, doblo dos veces a la derecha por callejuelas cada vez más angostas, hasta llegar a una calle sin salida. Le pareció extraño que la música proviniera de un lugar donde no había nada. Giró sobre si misma varias veces, pero no vio nada.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-inquirió una voz a su espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?-espetó ella ante la falta de respeto, después de todo, en Suna, ella era ama y señora.

-¿Yo? Yo soy el Vigilante de este casino.

-¿Casino? ¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada.

-Si quiere saber, tendrá que entrar. Mínimo una partida. No me haga echarla a la fuerza-dijo el joven, quien era alto y fornido, pero con una cara llena de cicatrices.

-No te tengo miedo-rió irónica ella, poniendo la mano sobre su abanico.

-Entonces si es usted tan valiente, entre, y juegue-gruñó él.

-Parece que eso haré-dijo ella retándolo. No podía evitarlo, pero nunca podía dejar pasar una oportunidad donde demostrara que ella no era una mujer miedosa.

-Por acá-dijo el otro a regañadientes.

Apartó a Temari bruscamente, alzando una trampilla del suelo, la cual reveló unas escaleras. Temari estaba sorprendida al inicio, luego conservó su temple y comenzó a bajar por ellas. Estaba oscuro, pero la música la guiaba. Cada vez era más fuerte…

Llegó al fin. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. Una fuerte luz roja iluminaba el lugar. Había un fuerte olor a licor y cigarro. Meseras voluptuosas con trajes atrevidos caminaban de aquí allá con bandejas con bocadillos. Los hombres que eran atendidos dejaban con descaro dinero entre las ropas propinas, a las jóvenes que les tiraban besos o les guiñaban el ojo en agradecimiento. Muchos hombres allí tenían acompañantes, las cuales parecían ser "damas de servicio" por las miradas de lujuria con las que miraban a sus parejas. Las mujeres jugadoras no estaban tampoco santurreando, varias tenían jóvenes apuestos acompañándolas. En el centro, las mesas de juego alzaban vítores y exclamaciones ante los triunfos y derrotas. Los talladores no daban a más. Animaban a los presentes y atendían a cada jugador que se acercaba.

Temari pensó que este era un lugar de mala muerte. Más parecía un burdel clandestino a un casino. Estando ensimismada pensando, vio como un joven retiraba de la caja fuerte, una caja llena de dinero, seguro proveniente de las apuestas. Pensó en marcharse de allí de inmediato, no sería bueno que alguien viera a la hermana del Kazekage en un lugar así, pero una vocecilla detrás de ella la retuvo a su salida.

-Señorita, sino juega el mínimo, no puede salir-dijo un hombre bajito y ya entrado en años, detrás del mostrador que había diagonal a ella.

-¿Qué? Yo soy Sabaku no Temari, y si yo quiero salir, voy a salir-espetó ella.

-Señorita, son reglas del local. NO me haga llamar a seguridad.

Pensó en tomar su abanico, y volar el lugar en pedazos y salir de allí. Sin embargo lo meditó un poco. Razonó que había más posibilidades de armar un alboroto si destruía el lugar, ya que la gente lo comentaría. Viendo a su alrededor, reconocía unos cuantos que la veían aprensivamente, como con temor a ser delatados a su hermano. Se sintió tranquila al pensar que ella tenía el control sobre ellos. En tanto ella no dijera nada de ellos, ellos no comentarían nada de ella por temor a las represalias que esto pudiera tener. Un poco más tranquila, aceptó, y pidió la cuenta mínima en fichas al hombrecito del mostrador. Tomó las fichas, y se dirigió a un bar más al fondo. Se sentó allí y comenzó a mirar las mesas y juegos.

Ninguno allí parecía llamarle la atención en lo más mínimo. Cuando había resuelto gastar la considerable cantidad de fichas que le habían dado en las "tragamonedas", sintió que un hombre le hablaba al oído.

-Invita la casa a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes- dijo el bartender, tendiéndole una bebida de color verde lima, con una rodaja de limón en el borde.

-¿Nani? Emmm gracias-dijo avergonzada Temari.

-De nada belleza-dijo sensualmente el hombre, de ojos azules y pelo blanco como las nubes- me parece no haberte visto nunca por acá.

-Es mi primera visita al lugar-dijo Temari tomando un sorbo de la bebida para aligerar la situación, tenía un sabor ácido y un gusto fuerte a alcohol, pero resultaba refrescante y deliciosa.

-Me lo imagine. Me parece que no conoces mucho estos juegos, ¿a qué no?

-Estás en lo cierto-dijo ella un poco más relajada, por efecto de la bebida.

-Te ayudará a que escojas un juego, escuché la conversación con Watanuki-sama –dijo señalando al hombre del mostrador- y me parece que solo jugarás el mínimo para salir de aquí. Pues bien, te describiré un poco cada cosa. Ese de allá es una mesa de poker, el juego consta de apuestas según la mano que tengas, dependiendo de las cartas que van saliendo sacando un máximo de cinco. Se gana por manos especiales, como escaleras, pares y tríos. La puja de apuesta llega hasta antes que se saque la última carta.

-Suena complicado-puntualizó Temari.

-Y lo es, aparte se vuelve aburrido y predecible, además que no hay que ser un gran jugador para ganar. Por allá están la mesa de dados. En esa, le apuestas a un número y tratas de que te salga en los dados.

-Ese suena muy simple-volvió a puntualizar Temari, realmente no estaba interesada en aprender de esos juegos.

-Lo es, no tiene complejidad, y los dados de este casino están marcados, nunca saldrá otro número que no sea siete o doce-dijo el chico aburrido- por allá está la ruleta, es casi lo mismo que los dados, pero utiliza esa tómbola grande a dos colores. La única dificultad en eso es atinarle al número y al color, pero también, el nueve negro y el once blanco tienen imanes y la bolita tiene centro de metal.

-No parece que nada de esto sea interesante.

-Yo no me adelantaría, mi favorito, es el de allá-dijo señalando una mesa lejana en la esquina.

-¿La mesa que es la única que está sola?-dijo Temari, quien ni siquiera había percibido esa mesa.

-Exacto. En esa mesa, solo los realmente habilidosos ganan. En el poker, hay muchas reglas y jugadas que lo convierten en una red de jugadas predecibles. Se saben ya los puntajes fijos para las jugadas, y aunque el mentiroso es exitoso, el buen jugador sobresale también. Allá solo los mentirosos y apostadores de espíritu ganan. Pocas veces se ven dos jugadas iguales, y todo se reduce a una apuesta, dos cartas y luego la suerte y el azar deciden lo demás…

-¿Cómo se llama ese juego?-preguntó Temari, algo interesada.

-21 de Black Jack…

END OF FLASHBACK

Una sonrisa frívola se dibujaba en su rostro. Su vida había tomado un nuevo camino a partir de ese día. Ella nunca volvió a ser la misma. El juego la consumía por dentro como veneno, y su única cura era la emoción de sentirse dominada por el azar y las estrategia.

Ella gustaba del juego, y mucho. Pero no quería permitir que otra vida tomara lo que ella llamaba "la senda equivocada".

Sacó una baraja de debajo de su fuuton, y comenzó a barajar rápidamente, habpia adquirido esa maña durante sus años de juego. Ese sentir de cartas moverse, la tranquilizaba bastante. Se sentía tan en confianza como cuando tenía su abanico en mano. Dejó el mazo a un lado, y sacó la primera carta. Un As de espadas. Su carta favorita, y su carta de la suerte.

-Vamos, que esta sea una señal… Qué pase lo que pase… -y dejó su frase hasta allí.

Se encaminó a su armario, y abrió una de las puertas inferiores. De ellas sacó un tablero algo empolvado, y junto con este, un pequeño saquito de seda, que contenía muchas piezas. Se sentó en el suelo y lentamente armó las piezas en sus posiciones iniciales de juego. Tenía tiempo sin jugar al shogi, pero no por ellos había olvidado cómo jugar. Jugaba contra ella misma, moviendo pieza por pieza, conjugadas coda vez más intrincadas y difíciles. Trataba de no dejarse ganar en ninguno de los dos lados, a ver cuanta resistencia podía ponerse a sí misma.

Finalmente, descubrió un hueco en su jugada.

-Ote(1), Shikamaru…

将棋-将棋-将棋-将棋-将棋-将棋(2)

-Tsumi(3), Temari…

* * *

1 Equivalente al "jaque" en el juego del Shogi

2 kanji para shogi

3 Equivalente a "Jaque Mate" en el juego de Shogi

_algo largo el capi? me emocioné! recuerden dejarme su review, sea un ramo de rosas o una bomba!_


	9. El juego

**Me he puesto a trabajar seriamente! jajajaja muy bien capi nuevo! yeiiiiiiiii! Ok este capitulo explica un poco lo que es el shogi como juego en sí. En realidad se parece bastante al ajadrez, pero difiere en varios aspectos. Me parecio importante explicar todo esto antes del juego entre ellos, para que nadie se quede como WTF, y quien mejor para explicarlo que Shikaku cuando enseño a shika? creo que nadie. Trate de dejarlo lo mas claro posible, en el proximo capítulo, tendre que explcar mas cosas acerca de este interesante juego ya que tiene muchas reglas, jugadas...tuve que realizar investigaciones porque no sabia jugarlo n.n si queda alguna duda, preguntenme! XD**

**Este capi va dedicado a tres personas**

**a YyessyY, quien por su review en Break Uo le valio que actualizara 21 XD grax por el coment!**

**a deimey,de quien tome este título de uno de sus fics-querida para cuando te des cuenta, ya sera muy tarde XD-**

**y a la niña desaparecida, por la cual estoy ofreciendo recompensa. Si alguien la encuentra por favor devolvermela! vale mucho para mi! y creo que tods ansiamos que vuelva a los fics! nada mas y nada menos que titxutemari! hay recompensa, todavia no se que es pero kien me de razon de ella algo se gana!**

**sin más...**

* * *

**El Juego**

Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea, pero fue el furor del momento. No supo exactamente en qué momento su cerebro pensó más rápido de lo que él se creía capaz y contesto casi que de manera independiente a su cuerpo. "-Gáname mañana en un juego de Shogi, y me alejaré de las apuestas como desees: gano yo y te conviertes en mi maestra…-" Recordaba sus palabras de forma exacta, aunque al pronunciarlas no había sentido que fuera él mismo quien las dijera, solo fluyeron de sus labios. Pero bueno, ya no había marcha atrás.

Esa apuesta lo tenía en la explanada norte del bosque de su familia. Él mismo dejó el mensaje en la recepción de donde Temari estaba hospedada. Claramente le dejaba clara la hora y el lugar. No temía que Temari se perdiera, ella conocía el mapa de ese bosque de memoria gracias a él. Él le había enseñado todo el bosque una vez antes de que ella partiera a Suna. "-alguna vez que necesites entrar, podrás hacerlo sin que me necesites-" le había dicho el aquella vez, no recordaba en qué contexto exactamente. Tenía su tablero consigo sobre una roca lo suficientemente plana como para considerarse estar sentado en el piso. La roca estaba al borde de un río que pasaba por allí, con una catarata al fondo. Un lugar bastante tranquilo, ideal para un juego de Shogi.

Debía de admitir Shikamaru que estaba nervioso. Nunca se había medido contra Temari en ese juego, por deseo de ella. Le sorprendía que esta vez accediera a jugar con él, y el sospechó de que debía tenerse bastante confianza en ese juego como para aceptar la apuesta sin pensarlo. Él sabía que esa kunoichi era increíblemente inteligente, tal vez era la persona que más cerca a equipársele estaba, y eso le producía cierto temor. Tenía miedo de perder ante Temari en su propio Juego.

Temari no había llegado, por lo que comenzó a armar él el tablero. Colocó los respectivos reyes en el centro de la fila adyacente a los jugadores, dos generales de oro a cada lada del rey en cada lado, los dos generales de plata a la derecha e izquierda de cada general de oro, los cuatro caballeros, uno a cada lado del general de plata y para terminar la primera fila, y finalmente los lanceros en las cuatro esquinas del tablero. Luego, en la segunda fila, colocó justo en ambos sentidos del tablero, enfrente del caballero derecho la torre de cada uno, y enfrente del caballero izquierdo el alfil. En la tercera y última fila, los nueve peones de cada lado respectivo. Se cercioró de que estuvieran todas las piezas y bien colocadas al estilo Ohashi (*). Se dispuso ahora a esperar.

Recordó la primera vez que jugó contra su padre…

FLASHBACK

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que pruebe a ver cuánto has aprendido a utilizar tu cerebro, hijo mío.-dejo Shikaku, sentado en un fuuton blanco en un corredor exterior de la casa principal de los Nara.

Shikamaru se acercó a su padre, quien sacó un tablero de nueve filas por nueve columnas. El niño, bastante asombrado, miraba con atención como su padre disponía las piezas sobre el tablero de manera rápida.

-Este juego se llama Shogi. Es un antiguo juego que trata de lograr atrapar a el rey contrario –dijo señalando la pieza central justo enfrente de él- o lograr que tu adversario se rinda. Como podrás ver, cada uno dispone de 20 piezas para jugar. Los nueve primero de aquí, son los peones, estos solo pueden moverse un cuadro a la vez, y únicamente hacia adelante. De la misma manera este come.

-¿Come?- Inquirió Shikamaru.

-Comer, si, o sea quitarle una pieza al otro jugador. De esa manera vas desarmando a tu oponente reduciendo sus posibilidades. Este de aquí es el alfil, este se mueve en diagonal, tantos espacios desees. Puede avanzar o retroceder, siempre en diagonal. Le acompaña la torre en esta fila, esta mueve en línea recta en las cuatro direcciones. Tantos espacios sean necesarios…

-¿Y las de atrás?- preguntó Shikamaru, quien cada vez estaba, más interesado.

-A eso iba, ten paciencia-respondió Shikaku serenamente. Las de las esquinas de mi lado y tu lado son los lanceros. Estos se mueven solo hacia adelante, la cantidad de espacios que tú quieras.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando llegan al otro lado?

-Lo veremos después-respondió Shikaku- los caballeros, brincan en un movimiento de tres casi tres casillas hacia adelante y una al lado. No se puede mover hacia los lados o hacia atrás, incluso realizando el mismo movimiento. Esta pieza es especial, ya que puede saltarse otras que se atraviesan en su camino. Los soldados de plata, o "platas" como normalmente se les dice, pueden dar cinco movimientos: hacia adelante, y los cuatro diagonales, pero solo mueven una casilla a la vez.

-Si esos son las platas-dijo concluyendo el joven Nara- ¿esos serían los oros?

-Veo que vas entendiendo –sonrió su padre- en efecto, los generales de oro se les conoce como oros. Estos mueven en seis direcciones. Hacia adelante, derecha, izquierda, atrás y dos diagonales, los dos del frente.

-¡Falta esta!-dijo Shikamaru apuntando la ficha central delante de él.

-Esa, hijo mío, es el rey. Tu misión es defenderlo a toda costa, y tratar de vencer al mío.

-¿Y se mueve?

-Sí. El rey puede mover en todas direcciones, pero solo una casilla a la vez.

-¿Podemos jugar?

-Adelante, no veo por qué no. Las negras (**) juegan primero. Por cada jugada se van alternando los turnos. Yo jugaré con las negras, así que empecemos…

END OF FLASHBACK

-¿Nostalgia acaso?

Shikamaru despertó de su ensimismamiento. La voz de Temari lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo rápidamente. Vestía su ropa de kunoichi, la falda corta, la camiseta de mallas, el protector estilo corset y el obi rojo. Su banda reluciente brillaba en su frente, y sus típicas 4 coletas estaban perfectamente alineadas y hechas.

-Has tardado…

-Me retrasé un poco, cuestión de trabajo-dijo sin inmutarse- veo que ya lo has acomodado, eso es un poco despreciante, se supone que debería hacerlo yo.

-Tardabas demasiado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer- repuso Shikamaru-¿empezamos?

-Como quieras.

-¿Negras para las blancas?

-No necesito ir primera, y no debería, se supone que yo soy la retadora...

-¿Recuerdas el trato?

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Y por lo mismo no te la pondré fácil. Creo que de esta forma nunca nos medimos, veamos quien gana la carrera intelectual Nara…

-No creo que cada juego tarde mucho- razonó Shikamaru- ¿dos de tres?

-Comencemos entonces…

* * *

Uhhh! yo misma kiero ver como empieza esto! Unas aclaraciones

1-El shogi es un juego tradicional japonés que deriva de un juego chino, tdos de la familia del ajedrez, cada jugador cuenta con 20 piezas colocadas de manera especial en el cam´po de juego

(*) Las piezas de shogi tienen todo un ritual para colocarse, hay dos modos, el ito y el ohashi. El ito consiste en poner los al rey, los oros, las platas, los caballeros y los lanceros, luego colocar los peones y por ultimo el alfil y la torre. El ohashi, consite en colocar el rey, los oros, platas, caballeros, lanceros, alfil, torre y por ultimo los nueve peones.

(**) en el shogi, todas las piezas son del mismo color, lo que las diferencia es la direccion hacia adonde apuntan. las piezas manomenos podría decirse tiene esta forma de una flecha, las cuales apuntasn a lados opuestos para diferenciarse. El kanji que denota al rey negro, o "rey en el trono" es lo que marca cual rey es cual. Se le llama rey en el trono ya que las negras generalmente ñas juega el más experimentado, digamoslo así "el que tiene el titulo". El rey blanco es el rey retador.

Capicce?

Todo este trabajo, será que merece review?


	10. Duplas de Cuidado

Ogenki? Espero que sí. Este capitulo es sin duda el capitulo mas trabajado que he hecho. Hay bastante explicacion y movimiento, así que les recomiendo que busquen en internet la imagen de un tablero de shogi y traten de imaginarse cada movimiento lo mejor que puedan. Sin duda es bastante complejo, espero que haya quedado claro todo. Antes de que pregunten, no todavía no se sabe quien gana la partida -jajajaja denle gracias a esa idea a Yusha querida, que me ha mantenido en suspenso en los últimos 10 caps de "Life for moment's"y veo que el suspenso gusta XD-

Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado bellos reviews! Pero por sobre todo va para Titxutemari que al fin aparecio! tres reviews me dieron muestras de vida de ella, ya supe bajo que roca estaba! espero que este capi la motive a escribir pronto! gracias a todas las que respondieron a mi busqueda de Titxu, aunque no superian donde estaba, fue muy lindo que se ayudaran a buscar!

sin más...

* * *

**Duplas de Cuidado**

-Negras empiezan Nara. Haz el favor…-dijo Temari, tendiéndole el gesto de que empezara la partida, sin verlo a él sino fijamente al Tablero.

-Como gustes- dijo Shikamaru, moviendo el peón que estaba a la derecha del alfil.

-Era predecible, Apertura de Alfil. ¿No es una jugada muy común?

-Puede que lo sea, pero tengo una corazonada.

-Pues veamos-sonrió ella, moviendo el peón que estaba delante de la torre.

-¿Furishiba o Ishiba (*ataque o defensa con la torre), Temari?-ironizó el Nara

-¿Qué tipo de mujer me crees?

-Siendo así, Furishiba.

-"El mejor ataque es una buena defensa" recuerda eso bien… Veamos que tan capaz eres de predecirme, Nara.

Shikamaru movió el peón frente a su torre, dejándole el espacio a esta para avanzar. Temari por su parte movió su torre hasta la sexta columna. El Nara imitó a Temari, moviendo su torre a la sexta columna. Por su parte, la rubia tomó a su Rey, y lo desplazó al lugar que antiguamente ocupaba su Torre. Shikamaru creyó haber visto esa jugada antes, podía predecir cuál era la forma que adoptarían las piezas de la chica, pero no recordaba haber jugado con alguien que iniciara con una defensa tan fuerte, ¿o sí? Se dejó de rodeos, e hizo lo mismo que ella. Sin chistar, ella llevó a su lancero hacia delante, cambiándole de lugar con el Rey, quien ocupaba una esquina ahora. Shikamaru llevó hacia delante de su línea defensiva a una plata, de manera que quedara adyacente a su Rey. Ella frunció el ceño, ya sabía que jugada estaba armando Shikamaru, pero… No lo creía posible… ¿Se estaría burlando de ella acaso? Movió a su plata derecha diagonal hacia arriba y cruzó los brazos, se limitó a ver qué haría ahora Shikamaru.

Una de las cosas que más le desesperaba del Shogi al la Kunoichi de la Arena, era lo exhaustivo que era abrir el juego. Se necesitaban mínimo unos cinco movimientos para montar una defensa decente, y de allí decidir como atacar. Ella estaba familiarizada con atacar desde la defensa, ya que, su estilo de viento utilizaba el mismo principio "un jutsu puede servir tanto de defensa como de ataque". Las ráfagas de viento que producía su abanico eran como movimientos de Shogi, sin embargo, le desesperaba que ese hombre se la estuviera tomando por novata… Ya le enseñaría ella.

Shikamaru movió su oro izquierdo diagonal hacia la derecha, Temari perdió el control.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Un castillo Mino?-dijo Rábica.

-Me pareció una buena defensa para empezar…-dijo sereno el Nara, observando el tablero.

-¡Eso es de novatos! ¡Es la defensa más simple que hay!

-Puede que lo sea, pero en la sencillez está la victoria, y ya te dije, tengo una corazonada. Además, yo ya complete la primera parte de mi juego, tu defensa de estilo Castillo de Anaguma todavía necesita de dos movimientos más para considerarse completa.

Temari refunfuño y movió uno de sus oros hacia adelante, lo que causó que el Nara se carcajeara. No haberle respondido nada y aún así empeñarse a terminar la estructura de defensa tuvo que haberle sabido como vinagre a Temari. Su risa dio paso a un silencio absoluto. Comenzó a analizar sus posibles movimientos según la defensa de Temari. NO sería fácil llegar a su rey, pero debía hallar la forma de romper las líneas defensivas de la kunoichi. Procedió a mover un simple peón para pasar el turno. Temari, como Shikamaru predijera, movió su otro oro hacia adelante, completando el estilo de defensa Anaguma.

-Bueno, ahora si puede decirse que comienza el juego-sentenció Temari.

-Que gane el que encuentre primero la falla en la defensa.

El juego comenzó a avivarse, las piezas cambiaban de posición hábilmente en las manos de los dos jugadores. Una detrás de la otra, las jugadas parecían realmente afectar a ninguno de los dos, hasta que en momento preciso, se lanzaba el ataque directo a las estructuras de defensa. Por poco, Temari logró evitar dos ataques directos de una Columna de Plata (**) que Shikamaru discretamente había formado diagonal a la defensa de la Kunoichi. Por su parte, el Nara la tuvo difícil por los constantes ataques del alfil blanco. Hasta ese entonces, el shinobi de Konoha había considera al alfil como una de las piezas más inútiles en el Shogi, dado sus movimientos en diagonal. Sin embargo, Temari había logrado escabullirlo a la parte posterior de su defensa, donde era más débil. Hizo retroceder al alfil con su torre. Temari de buen grado retrocedió su alfil. Aparentemente, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Los peones eran las primeras piezas en ir desapareciendo, poco a poco perdían estas piezas. Shikamaru les ponía cuidado, pero no más del necesario, para las jugadas que tenía en mente, se recargaría más en la torre, los peones, servían de escolta. En uno de sus intentos de ataque, Shikamaru logró tomar uno de los lanceros de Temari. En respuesta, Temari logro tomar el alfil negro. El Nara miró a Temari ante este movimiento, podía leer en esos verdes ojos que había sacrificado a su lancero apropósito, para poder apoderarse del alfil negro.

Él pudo ver como se ladeaba una sonrisa en el rostro de esa chica.

Era increíble lo asombrosamente difícil que había resultado esta partida. Shikamaru le apostaba a que alguno de los dos podría sacar de juego al otro sin el menor esfuerzo. No obstante, ahora podía ver la situación con más claridad. Ambos se conocían mucho, tal vez demasiado o lo suficiente para poder "leer" la mente del adversario. Tanto así que Shikamaru sabía que Temari pasaría su siguiente turno.

-Mendokusai-dijo él retrocediendo su torre a un punto defensivo y sonriendo, sabía que ahora esquivar los ataques de la kunoichi serían el doble de eficaces.

-Drope (*poner en juego una pieza tomada del contrincante, para utilizarla en su contra)- dijo Temari, enseñando la pieza de alfil negro que acababa de tomar y lo colocó justo al lado de su otro alfil.

-Lo supuse-suspiró el Nara- era evidente que te gusta esa pieza, y ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. Cada arfil tiene la posibilidad de jugar en la mitad de los cuadros del tablero, por su movimiento en diagonal. En un tablero de nueve filas por nueve columnas, serían ochenta y un cuadros por los que podrían transitar las piezas, es decir el alfil tiene una posibilidad de moverse por cuarenta punto cinco cuadros, cuarenta y uno digamos.

-Exacto. La falla del alfil es que toca los cuadros pares o impares, por más que se desplace, al colocar un alfil justo a la par del otro, completo la secuencia de ochenta y un cuadros, pares e impares.

-¿Por qué alfiles?

-Las jugadas en diagonal son muy escurridizas, ya viste como en tres jugadas logré infiltrarme en la parte posterior de tu defensa. Hallé muy interesante tu defensa, lograste averiguar el sistema de ataque. Sin embargo ahora con una movilidad de nueve por nueve, será más interesante ver cómo te defiendes.

-Hay algo que no me calza. ¿Por qué entonces te mofaste de mí con mi apertura de alfil? Tú bien pudiste haberla empleado por ser tu pieza fuerte.

-Hallé esa opción muy evidente-dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

Shikamaru no respondió. Era su turno, ya que al introducir la pieza al juego, Temari perdía su turno al introducir una pieza capturada al campo de juego. Tenía que encontrar una manera para lograr contrarrestar la dupla que Temari había formado. Sin embargo, había algo…

-Creo que, tengo otra corazonada-dijo, moviendo uno de sus caballos hacia adelante.

Temari frunció el ceño. Le pareció una jugada interesante, sabía hacia adonde apuntaba.

-Lo peor de todo es que no puedo evitar tu jugada-reconoció Temari, dejando perplejo a Shikamaru. ¿Tan rápidamente había descubierto su plan?

-Exactamente-suspiró al fin el Nara- o evitas que mis caballos se promocionen(***) o sacrificas un par de piezas de tu defensa, dado que mis caballos quedaron lejos del alcance de tus alfiles.

-Dos caballos promocionados tienen un rango de ataque de tres por dos por turno, es decir a razón de tres medios por jugada y por un caballo. Así en dos jugadas serían seis cuartos de rango y sucesivo. Sin embargo, esta razón la mayor proporción que puede alcanzar un caballo es de ochenta y un sobre cincuenta y cuatro en 27 jugadas. Contando dos caballos, esto serían ciento noventa y dos sobre ciento ocho. Todas estas razones apuntan a los mismo, movimientos de uno punto cinco cuadros por movimiento-Temari trataba de llevar los cálculos al tiempo que predecía las posibles jugadas de su contrincante. No entiendo, de igual forma no contrarrestas mis alfiles.

-Tomas en cuenta un rango de alcance en línea recta, pero los caballos mueven en "L", así que en realidad es bastante útil poder saltar tus piezas para llegar a las importantes.

Temari bajó la mirada al tablero en ese momento. Disimuló una sonrisa al ver que en tres jugadas que Shikamaru promocionara sus dos caballos, estaría a seis jugadas de un Ote inevitable, a lo cual vendría rendirse o tratar de apoderarse del caballo derecho de Shikamaru que la pondría en Tsumi. Por lo visto, Shikamaru conocía la debilidad del Castillo de Anaguma.

-Estas a nueve jugadas de que pierda, ¿sabes?-ironizó Temari.

-Lo noté, todo dependería de que mi caballo derecho sobreviva todo ese lapso. Tú estás a nueve jugadas también.

Shikamaru había contado cuantos movimientos de alfil bastarían para penetrar de nuevo la defensa Mino por la parte posterior –que había quedado reducida por el primer ataque de la kunoichi-. Temari conocía la debilidad del Castillo de Mino.

-Esto es interesante. Optaste por caballos porque sabes que en el Castillo de Anaguma, el Rey tiene nulas oportunidades de escapar. Lo que necesitas es abrirte paso por cualquiera de los costados, el rey siempre se quedará en la esquina.-observó Temari

-Correcto. El castillo Mino es más convencional y soporta bien los ataques frontales, sin embargo, con las diagonales del alfil, lograste traspasar la muralla ancha de enfrente y debilitar el costado, dejando la parte posterior vulnerable y en el centro al rey. Podría escapar, pero nada más lograría una persecución hasta quedar encajonado y ser capturado.-puntualizó Shikamaru.

-¿Te das cuenta de que puede que este juego nunca tenga fin?

-Ahora sí. Creo que no seríamos capaces de soportar otras dos partidas de Shogi y vivir para contarlo, creo que esta es la decisiva.-dijo volviendo sus ojos negros a los verdes de ella, que lo veía decidida.

-De igual forma no te será fácil. Tendrás que luchar bastante.

-¿Por qué no acceder de buena manera, Temari? No entiendo tu desagrado ante la idea. Solo te pido que me enseñes.

-No tienes ni idea de que estás haciendo Nara. Tienes una idea en mente muy diferente de lo que realmente es. Ya te explique, es como vivir en otra dimensión. Te conozco y sé que no te va a gustar vivir de esa manera.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú entonces?

-¿Tiene qué gustarte la manera en que yo vivo?

-No, sin embargo…

-Mira, tú tienes una meta de vida, un plan. ¿Quieres cumplirlo? Desiste en ser un hombre de casino.

-¿No tienes tú un plan de vida también?

-Lo tenía… Hace mucho tiempo.

-Explícame porque no entiendo. ¿Qué hay más allá de los juegos, la euforia de la victoria y del dinero?

-Poder, mucho poder –contestó ella seca.

-¿Poder?

-No es poder de pelea, o mental si es lo que piensas. Es una lucha constante por ver quién es el más fuerte. Quien es fuerte sobrevive. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué mueren tantas personas influyentes de las aldeas? Por el poder que da el dinero claro. De allí que el azar sea de doble filo. Si eres débil la avaricia se te cala hasta los huesos, y harás lo que sea por ganar. Hasta lo más arriesgado que se ocurra. Es una vida miserable, es vivir por ganar dinero y tratar de que otros no te lo quiten.-dicho esto, movió su alfil hacia delante, quedando a la par del caballo, en la fila opuesta a la del movimiento de este.

-Pero tú, no eres así… Yo mismo vi que haces con ese dinero… NO ni para gloria ni fama personal…

-No me hace mejor persona el quitarle a unos para darle a otros. Eso nada más de meja la conciencia tranquila.

Sonaba tan atractivo. La palabra dinero y poder. Shikamaru nunca había sido ambicioso, pero algo lo atraía. NO era el dinero en sí, ni el poder. Había algo más al fondo… algo que él deseaba, y tal vez por esa senda, podría obtener.

-Creo que lo único que resta, es terminar de jugar para saber cuál es el resultado.-dijo Shikamaru, promocionando su primer caballo, y mirando de soslayo a Temari.-cambio lo dicho Temari, me parece que hoy, por lo menos, eres Ishiba.

* * *

_Explication time!_

_Ok, empezando, toda apertura tiene un nombre en shogi, yo use las dos mas comunes de alfil y de torre, por que fueron las unicas que entendi XD_

_(*)Furishiba e Ishiba. Como dije antes, este es un sistema de juego de torre. Temari al abrir con el peon de la torre, puede iniciar sus ataques con la torre casi de inmediato, pero ante esto hay dos posibilidades. Furishiba -torre en ataque, acción movimiento, aquí la torre se mueve por todo el tablero.- y el Ishiba-es más defensivo, las piezas son condicidas a la torre para que esta las atrape- La metafora d Ishiba o Furishiba es una broma que me hizo un amigo que sabe mas de shogi que yo, y me dijo que yo era firushiba -siempre atacando-_

_Castillos mino y anaguma. son posiciones de defensa, me parecieron interesantes porque son opuestas, una es encerrada, la otra es mas liberal. Si desean ver la imagen de la formación, visiten wikipedia, en el artículo de estrategias de Shogi EN INGLES, ya que este trae muchas imagenes, en español no se menciona nada de las táctitas defensivas, o bien avisenme por review o PM y yo les facilito la imagen n.n_

_(**)Columna de plata. Formación de dos peones, dos platas y una ficha central atacante, en este caso, la torre de de shikamaru. recibe su nombre dado que las platas son las piezas que defienden esta formación._

_Drope. NO es la traducción correcta, pero me sono mejor a "caida". Refiere a usar las piezas del enemigo en su contra, lo cual es el punto central del shogi , la estrategia de robar piezas y usarlas a favor._

_(***)Promocionar. Significa que una pieza llege al extremo un lancero, o caballo llegan a las tres filas que inicialmente ocupaban las fichas del adversario, adquieren las caracteristica de poder retroceder. el alfil y la torre adquiern la capacida de moverse en todas las direcciones, un espacio-digamos el alfil ahora puede tambien mover un espacio para adelante, derecha, izquierda y atras- a estas piezas promocionadas se les conoce como caballo de dragon y rey de dragon-. Existen mas promociones -no de compra y venta jajajaj-_

_Y bueno ya conocen la ultima nota: "Todos los calculos matematicos realizados en el fic, corresponden a un tablero de 81 cuadros con 40 piezas totales, en las capacidades de movimiento de las fichas citadas. las razones y procedimientos matemáticos fueron realizados por una servidora a pura mente" -se despreciaron las piezas ya capturadas, ya que o tenian ninguna incidencia._

_Sera que hay review? __nuevo cap+review de la gente linda que lo lee=L:O:V:E!_


	11. Altos Sacrificios

HOla! Ok, para serles sinceras, estoy pasando una crisis donde no tengo inspiración ni nada parecido, pero, estuve releyendo mis fics, y ste fue el único que supe como seguirlo, espero poder mejorar y poder sacar las contis y finales que me faltan! lo prometo!

En tanto a este fic, ta tan! el tan ansiado final de la partida! que pasará? lean y averiguen! Sin más...

**Aclaración: la primera parte en itálica y negrita es la continuación del flash back del capitulo 8 "acorralada".

* * *

**Altos Sacrificios**

**"_-¿21 de Black Jack dijiste?_**

**_-Exacto. En realidad es bastante simple. El objetivo del juego, como su nombre lo dice, es lograr obtener 21 puntos sumados o la suma más próxima._**

**_-¿Solo con esas dos cartas?-preguntó ella._**

**_-No, puedes pedir cuantas cartas quieras en tanto no te pases de 21._**

**_-¿Pero la jugada puede lograrse con dos cartas?-dijo ella, razonando el motivo que en un principio le dieran solo dos._**

**_-Precisamente. El juego se llama 21 de Black Jack, dado que un Black Jack es la combinación de una carta real –J, Q o K- con un As. Las reales tienen valor de 10, el As valor de once, o alternativo de uno._**

**_-¿NO puede formarse un Black Jack con un diez y un As?_**

**_-Eso no sería un Black Jack._**

**_-Entonces la posibilidades de sacar un Black Jack podrían ser de doce a cincuenta y cuatro, contando que son tres cartas reales y hay cuatro de cada figura, pero los ases son menos, son apenas cuatro, entonces la posibilidad real es de cuatro a cincuenta y dos, la estimada sería dividir el 12 entre el cuatro, lo cual da tres, que sería el estimado-calculó ella rápidamente- es decir existe la posibilidad probable de jugar tres manos de Black Jack en una partida basándose en el mismo mazo, y es casi imposible jugar cuatro manos._**

**_-Veo que se te dan los números-dijo el chico, mirándola de reojo. Definitivamente no tenía pinta de cerebrito._**

**_-Pues sí, debajo de mi cabello rubio si hay seso-contestó ella hosca, ante el estereotipo inferido por el muchacho._**

**_-No quise ofenderte-se disculpó él._**

**_-Descuida. ¿Es el 21 invencible?_**

**_-Si es de Black Jack, sí. Si no, hay maneras de vencerle._**

**_-Explícame._**

**_-Eres curiosa, ¿a qué no?_**

**_Temari le miró, se limitó a encogerse de hombros._**

**_-Supongo que sí._**

**_-Al 21 normal lo vencen el Cinco de Oros –cuando se juega el cinco de diamantes en una mano- o Cinco menores- formar 21 o menos con cinco cartas menores a ocho-, esas son las jugadas más conocidas._**

**_Temari asintió, estaba analizando toda la información que acababa de serle proporcionada._**

**_-Iré a jugar-dijo por fin, poniéndose de pie._**

**_-¡Oye aguarda! ¡Ni siquiera sabes la disposición del juego, ni otras reglas!_**

**_-Aprendo en la marcha-le dijo ella ya avanzando hacia la mesa de juego._**

**_-Testaruda- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras se movilizaba._**

**_Temari alcanzó su destino. Atendía una talladora con poca ropa, quien le invitó a jugar. La rubia aceptó, y tomó asiento delante de ella._**

**_-¿Entra alguien más?_**

**_-Yo._**

**_La rubia se sorprendió, cuando el chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco de la barra con el que había hablado, sentándose junto a ella._**

**_-Claro, Daichi-san._**

**_-Cierra la mano aquí, no quiero que nadie nos moleste._**

**_-Entendido._**

**_-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Temari._**

**_-Pues dado que eres muy terca como para oírme, creo que esta es la única manera de enseñarte._**

**_-Pero tú no puedes jugar, tú trabajas aquí… ¡No es ético!_**

**_-Corrección, yo no trabajo aquí._**

**_-¿Qué qué? Pero allá me dijiste…_**

**_-Dije la casa invita, eso te llevó a concluir que yo trabajaba aquí._**

**_-¿Y dime no se supone que solo el encargado puede estar detrás de la barra de bebidas?-preguntó ella irónica._**

**_-Pues sí, pero con un jugador que tiene tanto tiempo viniendo a este casino, prácticamente ya trabajo aquí, y mi amigo se fue a dar una vuelta, le cubrí la espalda y apareció una señorita hermosa y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad._**

**_Temari le miró con recelo, descubrió de pronto que ese sujeto no le estaba agradando mucho en e l momento._**

**_-Bueno, dulzura, comencemos.-dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la talladora- es nueva, así que vamos despacio._**

**_La joven talladora asintió y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, las giró mostrando las palmas y luego los dorsos, enseñando que no tenía nada con ella._**

**_-Es un procedimiento estándar, para enseñar que el tallador-o sea la casa- no hará trampa con cartas escondidas._**

**_Luego la talladora repartió una carta boca abajo a cada uno –ella incluida- luego una carta boca arriba a cada uno._**

**_-La carta boca arriba te da un indicio de que cantidad vas a sumar, la carta de abajo es desconocida para todos, excepto para ti. Solo tú puedes mirar tu carta boca abajo, de allí parten las sumas…_**

_|.||.|||.||||.|||||.||||||.|||||||.||||||||.|||||||||.||||||||||.||||||||||||.|||||||||||||_

Temari abrió los ojos perezosamente, parpadeaba lento, pensando y recordando al mismo tiempo. Movió el lancero que le quedaba a unas casillas del caballo promocionado de Shikamaru, en un vago intento de detener una jugada imprevista.

-…Ishiba…- murmuró ella de manera imperceptible.

Shikamaru no le oyó, y movió su otro caballo hacia adelante, sin prestarle mucha atención al juego, sino al rostro de Temari, que no denotaba ya expresión alguna.

-Cuidado niño-dijo Temari, moviendo rápidamente su alfil en diagonal hacia adelante, dejándolo justo una casilla antes de haber comido el caballo de Shikamaru-este pudo haber sido mi gane, por descuidado.

El Nara no se había percatado que en descuido, movió la "L" en el rango de alcance del alfil de Temari.

-¿Dejarás tú alfil allí?-preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Dime tú-el rostro de Temari había recobrado algo de expresión, pero era fría- ¿lo dejó allí o sigo? NO he retirado mi mano de mi pieza.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Es tu juego, haz lo que quieras-preguntó él, deseando una explicación.

-Este descuido es fatal, es un error de novato, y tú no eres un novato, pero estabas distraído. Eso demuestra que puedo ganarte en tu propio juego. ¿NO te da eso inseguridad? ¿No te da un sentimiento extraño saber qué piensas que lo sabes todo, pero que una estupidez como esta te puede derrumbar?

-No, no me queda más que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos-respondió el tranquilo, sobre el elevado tono de voz de ella.

Ella le escudriñó con la mirada. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba mucho en ese momento, y ella misma no entendía por qué.

-¿Cueste lo que eso cueste?-preguntó ella- ¿no importa el precio que sea?

-En absoluto.

-Veamos, ¿si tus errores te llevan a perder esta partida?

-Pues no me quedaría más que aceptarlo.

-¿Y si te llevara a vivir en la calle, o pasar hambre?

-Pues habré cometido un error grave, y me lo merecería.

-¿Y si te lleva a perder el amor de la persona que te ama?

-No me importaría-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Temari soltó la ficha, la conmoción era mucha, y el dolor era demasiado.

-Vaya, parece que tienes mente de apostador después de todo…-dijo ella, fingiendo orgullo- está bien Nara, como gustes, hombres como tú solo pueden servir para una cosa.

Shikamaru movió su caballo fuera del peligro promocionándolo. Con un rápido movimiento, Temari hizo retroceder a su alfil, bloqueando al caballo. Shikamaru utilizó su otro caballo para deshacerse de unos de los alfiles. Temari vengó al alfil con un lancero, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Ote Temari.

Shikamaru movió su caballo en posición de ataque, el rey estaba encajonado y ninguna pieza podría moverse para defenderle. EL fin había llegado.

Temari no se rindió, y con un último movimiento, llevó a su alfil justo delante del rey de Shikamaru, quedaban en cuadros opuestos.

Shikamaru miró los ojos de Temari. Ella lo miraba decidida, pero había un dejo oscuro en ellos, ¿qué era?

-_Tsumi_, Temari.

-Bien.

Dicho esto, se puso en pie, y le dio la espalda. Shikamaru se puso en pie, con el fin de seguirla.

-NO hoy no, mañana empezaremos. Quiero estar sola ahora.

Avanzó un paso.

-Desde hoy considérame nada más que tu sensei, no me busques para nada más que no sea aprender… Olvídate de mí, es mi primera regla como tu mentora.-suspiró pesadamente-Te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero eso no te hará un buen jugador Nara, podrás pretender poder con la carga, pero creeme, desearás no haberla adquierido nunca.

Avanzó unos pasos, dejando desconcertado a Shikamaru por tan duras palabras…

-Y Nara…-dijo en conclusión- este es tú juego y ganaste. Reza por que una vez que vueles del nido, nunca me tengas de oponente en MI juego...

Dicho esto, se fue de allí.

* * *

_Tímida en pedirlo, pero se merece este capi un review?_


	12. Minutos para la Gran Medianoche

Hola! o por dios! primero que nada pido una disculpa monumental por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo! no tengo excusa, tengo muchos fics inconclusos y atrasados y por eso me disculpo, sufrí otro altibajo pero espero ya haberme recuperado y retomar todo lo que dejé a la mitad!

Decidí publicar primero 21 dado que tenía muchas ideas acumuladas que poco a poco tomaran forma, ya verán! este capitulo va dedicado a todas/os aquells que se han quedado esperando que continue el fi y que están leyendo en este momento! se les agradece la espera y no los decepcionare!

En cuanto al título, pues mi nuevo mentor, Nietzche, dice que el gran medio día será la revelación al superhombre, pues yo quiero una gran media noche tambien...

Sin más...

* * *

**Minutos para la Gran Media Noche**

"_**-**__**Reza por que una vez que vueles del nido, nunca me tengas de oponente en MI juego...**_

_**-Reza por que una vez que vueles del nido, nunca me tengas de oponente en MI juego...**_

_**-Reza por que una vez que vueles del nido, nunca me tengas de oponente en MI juego...**_

_**-Reza por que una vez que vueles del nido, nunca me tengas de oponente en MI juego...**_

_**-Mi juego…"**_

Shikamaru abrió los ojos en medio de la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño. Esa frase le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez y no le dejaba tranquilo. Se levantó por fin, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y se sentó en ella. Había tantas cosas para cuestionar ahora. Pero sin duda la más grande de todas era el comportamiento de Temari. Tenía año y medio de no verla y las cosas parecían muy cambiadas.

La última vez que le había visto, mantenía ese carácter juguetón, fuerte y algo hosco que la caracterizaban, se veía vivaz, pícara y altanera; como ella solía ser. Ahora se mostraba sombría, triste, cansada… ¿Qué habría pasado en año y medio? Además su reticencia hacia que él quisiera aprender a jugar, su mal humor y sus amenazas no le dejaban bien en claro al shinobi que estaría pasando por la mente femenina…

Se pasó la mano por su negro cabello, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Se retiró de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por su habitación. Entró al baño y de la parte superior del armario sacó una canasta, donde en el fondo ocultaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Tenía ya bastante tiempo de no ser un fumador compulsivo, pero de vez en cuando, al estar muy a ansioso, encendía uno. Sacó al preciado tabaco de la caja y se llevó el encendedor en la bolsa del pijama. Guardó de nuevo la canasta en su lugar, y se tiró de espaldas a la cama, con el cigarrillo sin encender en la boca.

Miró al techo fijamente, esperando que este le diera una respuesta. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas, o por lo menos Temari lo era… Había algo que ella le estaba ocultando, y esperaba poder averiguarlo. Ellos eran después de todo, amigos de años, confidentes de varios asuntos… Cuando visitaban las aldeas del otro no se separaban ni un minuto…

A Shikamaru realmente le gustaba la presencia de Temari, él lo sabía; pero no quería admitirlo. Fue por eso que quiso aprender a jugar, para que Temari le enseñara, pero aparentemente le estaba saliendo al revés el plan…

No puso evitar sonreír un momento al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia de la arena. Era casi una obsesión. Verla de nuevo hace unos días en el casino, tan hermosa, tan confianzuda… Le habían hecho recordar algunos sentimientos que él mismo tenía que aclarar…

Sintió una imperante necesidad de encender el cigarrillo, pero lo sacó de su boca y lo tiró por la ventana, el tabaco no era su mejor consejero en este momento, tenía que tener la mente despejada de esos nubarrones grises….

..::xxXXxx::..

"_**-La ganadora es Temari…-dijo la talladora.**_

_**La kunoichi jaló hacia sí sus fichas y sonrió… Definitivamente se le daba esto del Black Jack. Solo pensar que el día anterior había aprendido a jugar, y ya estaba haciendo una pequeña fortuna con sus habilidades en los juegos de azar.**_

_**Por sobre todo, le gustaba ganar; en definitiva, se sentía muy bien….**_

_**Miró al reloj de la pared… Eran casi las doce. Llegó a ese lugar por allí de las ocho de la noche. El tiempo allí pasaba volando. No se preocupó en absoluto, era normal querer despejarse del ambiente laboral de vez en cuando, y pasarse unas horas en el casino no parecía sentarle mal, aparte le estaba dejando dinero…**_

_**-¿Vuelve a jugar señorita?-preguntó la talladora.**_

_**-Sí-dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho.**_

_**-¿Alguien entra a la mano?**_

_**-Yo.**_

_**Temari se giró para ver de nuevo al hombre del día anterior, sus ojos azules encontraron rápido los verdes de ella, y su cabello plateado se movía suave, mientras se sentaba a su lado…**_

_**-Temari, gusto en verte.**_

_**-Daichi, ¿qué haces por aquí?**_

_**-Me parece retorica tu pregunta, yo vivo para jugar…**_

_**-…**_

_**-¿Te parece si entro en la mano?**_

_**-Nada te detiene.**_

_**La talladora les dio cartas a ambos, y estos observaron los valores debajo. Temari sumaba un quince, relativamente bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para echar todo a perder si por carta le daban más de un seis…**_

_**Observó a Daichi por el rabillo del ojo, el simplemente observó sus cartas y sonrió. Era difícil saber que estaba pensando en ese momento… En lo que logró observar ella ayer, a Daichi le gustaba engañar, siempre daba la apariencia de que tenía una mejor mano de la que realmente contaba… Tal vez… Si lograba distraerlo un poco…**_

_**-Lo haría errar en sus cuentas-susurró Temari para sí.**_

_**-¿Carta?-ofreció la talladora a Temari.**_

_**Lo pensó un poco y paso. Cuando la talladora se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Daichi, Temari animó un poco la conversación…**_

_**-Dime Daichi, ¿desde hace cuanto vives en la aldea de la Arena?**_

_**Dicho esto, se acomodó un poco en su silla, inclinándose para adelante. Llevaba un yukata verde bosque, con un obi negro. Ante la inclinación de la kunoichi, el escote del obi se pronunció un poco más, mostrando parte de los generosos pechos de la kunoichi…**_

_**-Pues no vivo aquí, soy un… viajero-dijo él, sin verla ya directamente a los ojos.**_

_**Hizo señas a la talladora de que le diera carta sin prestarle mucha atención a las cuentas…**_

_**Temari se sentía realmente sucia de estar haciendo lo que hacía, utilizar su cuerpo para obtener ventaja. Sonrió tranquilamente a Daichi para aminorar la terrible sensación… Se preocupó un poco por ser tan impulsiva y tomar medidas tan "desesperadas" para ganar una partida amistosa donde no se estaba jugando dinero… Pero ese sentimiento se opacó pronto, había algo excitante y llamativo de jugar el todo por el todo, y ella en su curiosidad deseaba explorar esa sensación…**_

_**-Entiendo-dijo ella, recostándose otra vez sobre el respaldar de la silla de la mesa de juego.**_

_**Daichi hizo señas a la talladora de nuevo, y esta le tendió un diez. El joven no le quitó los ojos de encima, y solo sonrió.**_

_**-Creo que perdí-dijo el sin ver sus cartas.**_

_**-Así parece-dijo ella, sonriendo triunfante.**_

_**-Vaya, vaya-dijo él, viendo sus cartas que sumaban 25- ayer pensé que jugarías solo por salir del paso de la mínima para salir, y hoy ya veo que te ha gustado el juego…**_

_**-Puede ser…**_

_**-Bravo Temari-hime-dijo él, sonriendo de manera extraña…**_

_**Se puso en pie, sin apariencia de estar molesto. Dio dos pasos hacia la salida, antes de volver su rostro.**_

_**-Sabes, creo que este lugar es un poco de mala muerte y sin clase, deja que te lleve a conocer lo que son casinos de verdad… ¿Le entras a la apuesta?**_

_**Lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.**_

_**-Claro, qué es lo peor que podría pasar…"**_

Temari se despertó sobresaltada y sudando frío. Se pasó las manos por la cara, antes de cubrírselas con la sabana. El sueño había vuelto.

Ofuscada, mando las cobijas a volar y se levantó rápido. Se asomó por el balcón de la habitación del hotel. Miró a la poca gente que caminaba por allí a esa hora, buscando a alguien. Podría reconocerle aún estando ella en el quinto piso. No le veía, pero sabía que tenía que estar cerca.

Se quedó en el balcón, pero dirigió sus ojos ahora a la luna, y suspiró. Llevaba más de cuatro meses sin tener ese sueño, o mejor dicho esa pesadilla. Estaba recordando de nuevo, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Revisaba mentalmente todo el proceso de llegada a Konoha, repasó su plan una y otra vez y no encontraba esta vez la falla. Parecía perfecto, Konoha era el último lugar que quedaba. Pero no había manera de escapar para siempre.

Esa mañana, ella no había llegado tarde a su encuentro con Shikamaru por un asunto de trabajo. De camino a los terrenos de los Nara había visto una sombra, la que ella creyó era la de él… Superada la impresión, trató de seguirla, pero la perdió de vista. Por más que buscó no pudo encontrar ese par de ojos azules entre la multitud…

Pero el sueño estaba volviendo, y ya casi terminaba el recuerdo…

Pronto vería de nuevo a Daichi…

* * *

si piensan que desp de mi ausencia merezco review, estaria muy agradecida! por cierto, felices pascuas!


	13. La carta escondida

**HOLA! Estoy muy emocionada de traer de vuelta esta historia que ha sido una de las joyas de la corona en cuanto a mi respecta. Me desaparecí por un tiempo con es historia, porque tenía que retomar ciertas ideas y buscar como ejecutarlas, pero ya es oficial, 21 de Black Jack esta de vuelta en publicación los días martes de fijo. Ocasionalmente puede que suba algún capítulo nuevo los jueves, de ser así yo aviso. Sin más les dejo para que lean de vuelta...**

**Pd: Entrecomillado y en negrita, recuerdo**

* * *

**La carta escondida**

-Daichi…

El suspiro salió de sus labios de manera tan discreta que ella misma se sobresaltó de oír ese tono de voz. Que ella estuviera recordando como había conocido a ese hombre de cabellos opalinos en sus sueños, siempre indicaban el momento en que volvería a verle. Cuatro meses desde su último encuentro. Temari bajó su vista, y lo concentró de nuevo en la gente. Escudriñando, examinado cada rostro, cada movimiento. Él estaba ahí. Podía verlo en el rostro de la calle.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, él dijo que nos veríamos pronto- murmuró la kunoichi para sí, en una pesada reflexión.

-Me gusta cumplir mi palabra.

Temari sintió el rápido calosfrío que le recorría la espina, y sus pupilas dilatarse. Se giró tan rápida como pudo, pero no había nadie. Registró toda su habitación, le dio vuelta a la cama, sacó toda su ropa del armario. Recorrió cada centímetro que pudo. Pero él no estaba allí.

Sin embargo, esa voz era de Daichi. No cabía la menor duda.

Su respiración se agitó demasiado, y sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. El miedo volvía.

¿Qué tanto había mejorado de la última vez que lo había visto?

¿Qué tanto tenía ahora para perder?

Rememoró todo lo que había perdido, y trataba de contar las pocas cosas que podía decir todavía eran suyas. Su dignidad era historia, así como su razón y su voluntad. Su mundo material era suyo siempre y cuando ella no lo poseyera físicamente, ese si fue un plan bien ejecutado; desviar el caudal de dinero en algo que fuera realmente útil. Su mente todavía le pertenecía, pero su corazón… Tal vez fue lo primero que perdió; lo que le quedaba era la potestad de que no fuera roto en más pedazos de los que ya estaba… Porque este era una jaula doble, el exterior enterraba algo que ella desesperadamente intentaba mantener indulto, mientras que fuera el exterior lo que se llevara el impacto de la vida que le tocaba vivir.

Sintió el ardor salino en sus ojos, y los apretó para evitar derramar lágrimas. Ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Caminaba a tientas con los ojos cerrados, hasta su balcón. Posó las manos sobre la baranda. Su mano derecha palpó algo fuera de lugar, pero sin dedicarle una mirada, reconoció la forma. Abrió sus ojos. El as plateado reflejaba en la espada dibujada la luna llena perfectamente.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo. Tiró la carta por el balcón.

En definitiva, la hora se acercaba de nuevo. Sin embargo ella seguía débil del último encuentro y el contexto no era el adecuado.

Entró al cuarto, sacó un rollo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Enrolló el pergamino y salió disparada hacia la torre donde guardaban las aves mensajeras. Buscó un halcón veloz que le pertenecía.

-Búscalo… Tráeme a Séneca…

El ave pareció asentir y se precipitó a la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas. Se durmió en el acto, tratando de ganar tiempo forzándose a soñar…

* * *

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Nara a la rubia, cuando esta llegó a la casa de té donde acordaron de verse ese día.

-Es tu propia baraja. Tienes que aprender a manipular las cartas, a sentirlas. Si confías en tus cartas, lo demás saldrá por sí solo.

-¿NO crees que eso es un poco… cínico?-dijo él, escéptico.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú no lanzarías un kunai si no confiaras en que fuera acertar, o yo no usaría mi abanico si no lo conociera. Es igual con las cartas.

-Como digas.

-No creo que haga falta que te diga esto, pero no sé si lo sabes: Cada mazo está compuesto por 52 cartas, de las cuales se dividen en 4 familias. Están numeradas del 2 al 10 y luego siguen la numeración bajo J, Q y K. El as vale uno u 11 dependiendo del juego y del jugador.

-Eso ya lo sé, puedes saltarlo.

-Bien, vamos con las reglas de casino entonces. Siempre habrá un tallador que manipule las cartas del juego, ningún jugador puede repartir cartas. Siempre se te enseñarán las manos del tallador así –Temari enseñó sus manos a Shikamaru, primero el dorso y luego las palmas en un movimiento circular- esto es para que veas que no traen cartas extra entre las manos. No pueden participar más de seis jugadores por partida y las apuestas se pueden hacer antes y durante la partida, solo cuando el tallador lo indique. ¿Conoces las jugadas?

-Sí, eso puedes omitirlo también.

-Bien, recuerda que las más comunes son un tres y J, Q o K, para cambiar de mano de cartas, un dos con las mismas tres se conoce como "20 y medio" y "5 de oros" arriba gana la partida a menos que haya un veintiuno. Y También están las "5 menores" que…

-Sí, si Temari, ya todo eso lo sé. Lo que necesito –y quiero- aprender es a ser un jugador. Lo teórico lo domino.

-Vaya, pues eso solo puedes aprenderlo con la práctica.

Temari le dio la espalda a Shikamaru y empezó a registrar unos papeles. En tanto, el joven Nara comenzó a batir las nuevas cartas que Temari le había dado. La kunoichi agudizó el oído, y sonrió para sí.

-Jugar contra mí, aquí mismo, no te hará ser un mejor jugador aún así jugáramos hasta el alba. Lo que necesitas es un ambiente real, como este…

Le tendió a Shikamaru un papel colorido, de fondo negro y destellos de colores por doquier. En el centro llevaba un mensaje sencillo: "Gran Noche de Black Jack".

-¿Hoy?-preguntó el shinobi.

-Sí, van a inaugurar un nuevo casino a las afueras de la ciudad, por tanto habrán muchos jugadores, de todas partes casi podría asegurar.

-Genial. Así que, ¿vamos a ir?

-Soy tu mentora, no tu nana. Yo iré, y tú iras, pero no vamos juntos. Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo.

-No estás cumpliendo con tú parte del trato, entonces- espetó Shikamaru, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo estaré vigilando que no hagas ninguna estupidez. Piénsalo de este modo, te tendré los ojos puestos. Ahora, recuerda que hablas con una gigante del casino, así que no me espetes en ese tono. Ahora vete. Ah, y recuerda que un casino es un sitio elegante, por lo que esmérate un poco en tu presentación personal.

Inmediatamente, Temari le dio la espalda y se adentró más en la habitación que estaba fungiendo como su hogar. El Nara miró con desdén a la kunoichi, y se fue rápidamente, entendiendo el mensaje de "vete" tras la forma de actuar de ella. Cerró con u portazo estridente que hizo que Temari apretara los ojos con el golpe. Había tanto que quería decirle a Shikamaru, y tan poco que podía en realidad comentarle, que era mejor mantener el contacto al mínimo con él. Pero no por ello tenía que gustarle esa forma de relacionarse, ni tenía que aceptar ese sentimiento de soledad y angustia que sentía cuando él se marchaba con esa actitud ofendida. Debía vivir con ese dolor.

"**-Esto es…hermoso-suspiró la kunoichi, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las complicadas formas estructurales que conformaban el techo del casino. **

**Si bien ella tampoco tenía gran experiencia en casinos –por supuesto, ella había asistido a uno que daba más la apariencia de un burdel-, se dijo que por rumbos como esos solo gente con dinero podía transitar. Conforme más se adentraban en las instalaciones, Temari más se hacía a la idea de que podría acostumbrarse a esa vida fácil, de dinero y glamour. No era tampoco que resentía su vida: adoraba ser una kunoichi; una mujer ruda, fuerte y autosuficiente que era respetada y conocía. Pero, sin mucho que pensar, a veces uno mismo necesitaba invertir un poco de tiempo en consentirse. Y en lo que llevaba de vida, la rubia de la arena NUNCA experimentó una forma más emocionante de mimarse un poco.**

**Observó a los hombres y mujeres que transitaban con paso galante o sensual pro los finos pisos de mármol del casino. Los hombres enfundados en elegantes trajes enteros o Smoking, peinados impecablemente y con miradas altaneras y prepotentes; las mujeres en talladas y diversas gamas de vestidos, desde líneas suaves y ajustadas que recordaban al sol, o pomposos y estrafalarios atuendos, pero todas subidas en elegantes tacones y maquilladas para que su rostro sensual y arrogante iluminara la noche.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, Temari se sintió un poco intimidad. Tal vez era estúpido, pero, ¿cómo competir contra esas mujeres que se veían tan bonitas y sensuales?**

**No fue consciente de sí misma cuando cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Daichi, por el rabillo del ojo, lo advirtió enseguida. Chasqueó sus dedos, y dos hombres grandes y con cara de bravucones se acercaron a él, desde un punto que Temari no supo hallar.**

**-Caballeros, creo que deberíamos poner a esta dama a tono para la noche, ¿no creen?**

**-¿Pero qué dices, Daichi? Creí que solo vendríamos a echar un vistazo.**

**-Temari-hime, por favor, que clase de caballero sería yo si por lo menos no te brindara una oportunidad en una 'casa' de verdad, como esta lo es. Déjame, solo por esta noche, después, serás libre de escoger…**

**Volvió a sonar sus dedos, y uno de los hombres grandotes sacó, de una funda que Temari tampoco vio de donde provenía, un vestido arena, que refulgía con destellos en cada milímetro de tela, abierto en una pierna de manera generosa y con escote en forma de corazón.**

**-…Si lo quieres, es tuyo.**

**La kunoichi estaba sin habla, ninguna de sus neuronas estaba hablando en ese momento.**

**-Lo único que tienes que recordar, es que todo tiene su precio…**

**-'Todo tiene su precio'-repitió como una boba, mientras aceptaba en sus manos el vestido que brillaba como el sol.**

**Daichi volvió a sonreír."**

Shikamaru, después de quedarse atónito unos segundos frente a la puerta de Temari, decidió retirarse, con una parte de su ego herido. Estaba dándose cuenta de que Temari y él no estaban en la misma sintonía esta visita de ella. Lo cual resultaba muy extraño, para una dupla como solían ser ellos.

Decidió dejarse las preguntas para después. Por el momento, se sentía bastante mal humorado, y lo mejor era salir de allí antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Tenía un rato libre antes de la noche, que decidió dedicarla a la meditación profunda acerca de los problemas que podría estar acarreando la kunoichi de la arena. Al doblar la esquina para dirigirse a las escaleras, Shikamaru casi choca contra un hombre moreno, alto, de cabellos grises y ojos negros como la noche. Su cabello gris era corto, organizado en picos naturales. Sus ojos se veían cálidos, pero a la vez, inquisitivos. Definitivamente, el más joven de los Nara nunca le había visto en la aldea.

-Disculpa-dijo el joven, antes de seguir su camino.

Este se dirigía en dirección contraria a Shikamaru. El usuario de sombras lo siguió a todo lo que dio su mirada. Una idea le invadió la mente, por lo que, en silencio, lo siguió hasta la esquina, donde asomó el rabillo del ojo izquierdo a ver hacia donde se dirigía el extraño. Este caminaba lentamente. Casi de forma etérea. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Temari

Shikamaru sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio que Temari abrió la puerta. El hombre de cabello grisáceo la saludo, y esta le echó los brazos encima. Lo tomó por una de las manos y lo jaló dentro de su habitación. El Nara no fue consciente de que le había pegado un puñetazo a la pared. Bufó, maldijo por lo bajo y se fue del lugar.

**-**Temari, vine en cuanto pude-dijo el extraño, en tanto el Nara en otro lugar se iba rumbo al bosque de su familia.

-Lamento llamarte tan de improviso.

-Descuida, estaba a la huída de nuevo. ¿Es él? ¿Ha vuelto?

-No, todavía no. Pero pronto.

-Maldición.

-Lo sé…

-¿Era Shikamaru el joven que venía saliendo? El sujeto de cara desinteresada pero un dejo de enojo en sus ojos.

-Solo se ve eso en sus ojos por como lo he tratado últimamente. Pero sí es él.

-Entiendo parte de lo que me has dicho de él-esto arrancó por una fracción de segundo una leve sonrisa del rostro de Temari, prosiguió-en fin, ¿cuándo hay noche de casino?

-Esta noche.

-Vaya, tal vez sepamos de Daichi antes de lo que pensé.

- Séneca, de igual forma, nunca estaría preparada para perder algo más contra él.

* * *

Oh sí, un nuevo personaje de mi granja de invenciones. ¿Qué Tal? ¿Regreso triunfal?


	14. No decir No decir

**Hola! nuevo capítulo de esta historia! O por dios, me puedo volver loca con estos dos fics que estoy actualizando! no puedo evitar amarlos, de verdad que no, me tiene muy intrigada a mí misma, porque dejo que ellos tomen su curso por sí solitos... En fin, este capítulo me encanta como resultó, espero que a ustedes tambien! Sin más...**

**PD: tal vez recuerden algunos que había dicho que la historia estaba planeada en 21 capítulos, emmmm, no estoy segura de poder lograrlo, por que la trama apenas y se está poniendo interesante!**

* * *

**No decir... No decir**

Shikamaru se recostó en la comodidad del prado principal de las tierras de su familia. Tenía alrededor de una hora de caminar en los alrededores, pero ya su cordura no se lo permitía. Trató de despejar su mente, en serio que sí lo había intentado, pero es que sencillamente no daba resultado. ¿Quién demonios era el hombre que había visto con Temari?

Realizó una búsqueda mental de todos los habitantes de Konoha que conocía (la mayoría, a decir verdad) y pudo constatar que en efecto, nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera de pasada.

Nunca ni en la academia, ni por las calles, ni en los locales, ni en las villas de los clanes. ¡Sencillamente en ningún lugar!

Giró dentro de su mente la idea de que tal vez era un ninja de la aldea de Temari. Pero desde la llegada de esta, él no había tenido noticia de que ningún otro ninja hubiera cruzado los portones de Konoha. Fue a comprobar el dato, y en efecto: Temari había sido la última kunoichi foránea en poner sus pies dentro de la Aldea de la Hoja.

El sujeto no tenía la apariencia de ser un comerciante, o ser un empresario, o un nómada de villas…

Pero el punto fundamental era (y en realidad, muy en el fondo era lo único que le importaba a Shikamaru) la efusividad con la que Temari le había recibido.

Durante su estancia en Konoha se le apreciaba sombría, desganada, hosca (más de lo normal); reinaba sobre ella un aura triste y pesada. Casi que podría decir que aquella mujer podría tener el cuerpo, la voz y la inteligencia de esa chica rubia de ojos verdes, pero en espíritu, era una simple copia barata.

¡Quién era ese sujeto! ¡Por qué a él Temari si lo recibía de manera tan, tan…!

-¡Mendokusai!-exclamó el Nara, sujetándose el cabello y provocando que un grupo de aves alzara el vuelo.

Esa maldita idea, esa complicada y asquerosa idea no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

La última imagen que sus ojos capturaron tampoco ayudaba mucho a la causa de pensar que aquello, eso que pensaba, era una simple tontería.

Los brazos de la kunoichi, alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre, apegando sus cuerpos hasta que no cupiera ni una brisa de aire. La manera en que ella lo había introducido a su habitación.

'_Son tonterías… Temari no puede tener una relación con ese tipo… De ninguna manera… ¿Verdad?'_

Shikamaru miró las nubes. Deseaba desesperadamente poner su mente en blanco.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso su cerebro no podía dejar de trabajar?

'_Por favor… ustedes son amigos… Ella te lo habría dicho… Nunca te ha ocultado nada, ustedes son confidentes…'_

Buscó las respuestas en las nubes, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estas no le devolvieron ninguna pista.

Cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Escuchó el sonido del viento entre los árboles, moviendo las hojas.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?-dijo él, fuerte, para nadie más que para él- en realidad a mí no me importa lo que haga ella. Es una mujer libre, una amiga, nadie importante.

'_Exactamente… Nadie importante… Ese joven podría ser su amigo, su novio, su amante… ¿A ti qué más te da?'_

Abrió los ojos. Ese era el punto. En ese momento, Shikamaru Nara se dio cuenta completamente de que… de hecho, sí le importaba quien era ese joven que había visto más temprano. Más importante aún, que relación tenía con Temari.

Se puso en pie. Ahora tendría que realizar una pequeña investigación si quería descubrir la verdad. Por lo pronto, comenzaría en aquel casino donde Temari lo había citado. Tal vez, aquel otro sujeto le sirviera de escolta a ella aquella noche.

-oO:.:Oo-

-¿Nombres?

-Sabaku No Temari y Nakamura Kohtaro*-dijo la femenina voz de la kunoichi.

-Adelante, disfruten de la velada-dijo un joven bajito, que llevaba gafas ridículamente grandes.

Acaban de registrarse y entrar en las puertas del casino que se estaba inaugurando. Miraron a su alrededor, en realidad la infraestructura del lugar quitaba el aliento, pero ellos no prestaban atención a eso en realidad. Buscaban a una persona en específico. Por más que supieran que no lo verían, no todavía.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar-invitó el joven alto, de cabellos grises, que lucía un traje tan gris como su cabello, con corbata negra y camisa a juego. Le tendió el brazo a la joven dicho esto.

-Absolutamente-dijo ella, con mucha elegancia. Aceptó el brazo de él y se asió. Ella llevaba un vestido verde bosque, entallado hasta la cadera, donde una tela más fluida emergía en un corte recto hasta el piso. Dos tirantes cruzaban por delante del cuello de la joven. Su cabello solo vestía una solitaria peineta con adorno tan verde como sus ojos. Comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Sabes? Tenía tiempo sin escuchar mi nombre verdadero-comentó Kohtaro.

-Te lo he dicho siempre, Séneca te queda mejor-comentó Temari- por lo menos por tu estoicismo forzado.

Ambos rieron un poco amargamente. Sí, estoicismo forzado era una manera elegante y culta de decir la situación que ambos vivían.

Divisaron una mesa de Black Jack del otro lado de la habitación. Se dirigieron hacia allá sin pensarlo mucho. ¿Qué más daba una partida más o una menos?

Séneca tomó asiento. Temari se quedó fuera, de pie junto al hombre de cabello gris, con ojos que escudriñaban a los jugadores y el tallador.

-¿Nombre del jugador?-preguntó la talladora, que vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, enagua negra y un corbatín rojo.

-Séneca-respondió el joven, con una sonrisa.

-Tiene por cuenta de la casa mil equivalentes en fichas, ¿desea apostar? Hay otros dos jugadores en la mesa. –señaló a una mujer que tenía por lo menos unos sesenta años, y un hombre que rondaba sus cuarenta.

-Adelante.

La partida comenzó. Repartieron las cartas, se hicieron las apuestas. Séneca comenzó su primera mano apostándolo todo. Dos juegos de cartas más tarde, tanto la mujer como el hombre hubieron perdido todo contra el acompañante de Temari y se retiraron mal humorados.

-Lo que nos faltaba-sonrió Temari-nuevos amigos.

-Bah, ¿si no saben jugar para que apuestan?

Nuevos jugadores llegaron a la mesa. Séneca siguió jugando y haciendo comentarios que hacían reír a los que estaban presentes. La rubia aprovechó ese momento para echar un vistazo alrededor, analizando los rostros. Buscaba dos caras específicas en ese momento, pero, no se veía ninguna de las dos…

-Veinte y medio-anunció la talladora- gana el Señor Séneca.

Este estiró los brazos para reunir el montón de fichas que en menos de media hora había recolectado. Su acompañante le dio una palmada en el hombro, en felicitación. Séneca notó la preocupación en su rostro. Puso su mano masculina sobre la que ella mantenía en su espalda.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte una vuelta y te diviertes un rato?-dijo él, serio.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Entendió el mensaje y asintió. Le agradeció en el fondo de su alma, aunque sabía que en realidad, separase no era una buena idea.

Con enérgico y elegante paso comenzó a hacerse paso entre la multitud de gente que ahora estaba en el casino. Un camarero le ofreció una copa de vino blanco, ella muy cortés la rechazó. Sabía que era mejor tomar únicamente lo que ella hubiera visto que le sirvieran. Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió una respiración encima de su cuello. Sintió su piel erizarse, pero mantuvo la compostura. Se giró solamente para quedar mirando directamente a los ojos café oscuro de Shikamaru.

-Con que por fin te apareces…

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-En absoluto, iba por una bebida. Pero no pude dejar de sentir que alguien me seguía.

Caminaron juntos hasta el bar, que estaba al lado de la puerta principal. Les tendieron dos copas de vino blanco. La kunoichi le dedicó tiempo a mirar el atuendo de Shikamaru. Saco negro, camisa negra y pantalón negro.

Dios, como le gustaba ver esa silueta tan siniestra.

-¿Ya has jugado algo?-preguntó ella, sorbiendo después de su copa.

-NO mucho, a decir verdad-sin embargo, le enseño que bajo el brazo tenía un contenedor de fichas de los grandes, para cantidades de hasta diez mil en fichas.

-Nada mal para un novato.

-Supongo que agradeceré el comentario.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Temari contuvo las ganas de dejarse caer en los brazos fuertes de Shikamaru como había soñado algunas veces. Se distrajo saludando a un par de rostros conocidos.

-¿Son buenos conocidos o malos como aquel sujeto al que le dislocaste el codo?

-Estos son buenos-dijo ella, sonriendo un poco- aunque hay algunos bastante hipócritas como para saludarme y son malos conocidos, como dices tú.

-Ya veo ¿Has hecho ya tu magia?-preguntó el Nara.

-No todavía no… Tal vez más adelante, la noche es joven y en realidad estoy esperando algunas cosas…

Shikamaru se quedó dubitativo... ¿Sería eso una indirecta?

-Por cierto, ¿qué nombre estas utilizando?-dijo ella, desviando el tema.

-¿Para jugar? El mío.

-Serás idiota-Temari revoloteó los ojos- te habrás dado cuenta que aquí todos usan un nombre encriptado o un seudónimo.

-Si me di cuenta, por tanto, si digo que mi nombre de jugador es Shikamaru, y nadie me conoce de la partida, pensarán que ese es el absurdo nombre que me puse, ¿o no?

-Estás jugando con tu suerte Nara-exhaló ella- no te confíes tanto. En este mundo hay muy poca gente buena y bondadosa. Ten más malicia.

-Creo que aquí puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-espetó él. Vio la sombra del sujeto de la habitación de Temari aproximarse atrás de ella- Creo que tú has tomado las tuyas.

Temari lo miró, sin entender.

Luego sintió la mano conocida de Séneca recorrer su cintura, hasta fiarse de ella.

'_Oh kuso…'_

Quiso aclarar las cosas, de verdad que tenía mucho tiempo de querer sincerarse con alguien de la vida que tenía ahora. Esa persona era Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, él es Séneca. Es mi acompañante el día de hoy…

'_Sin embargo, hay cosas que por más que uno desee, no pueden decirse…'_

* * *

_Explanation time!: Como habrán leído, Kohtaro Nakamura -orden en español- es Séneca, el acompañante de Temari. Su nombre va a hacer algo importante más adelante, jeje.._

_Estoicismo: Corriente filosófica de la cual Séneca es uno de sus mayores representantes... Decía que la libertad y la tranquilidad espiritual se adquieren al desprenderse de todo lo material y terreno, volviendo a las enseñanzas de Heráclito. _

_Por ahora eso es lo que se me ocurre aclarar de datos curiosos que use en este capítulo. Si tienen dudas, no se las guarden! Pregunten! Eso sí, no se vale preguntar que va a pasar en el fic... XD _

_Review?_


	15. El número de la muerte

**Hola! lo prometido es deuda y me estoy poniendo al día con mis actualizaciones! Mañana miércoles estaré publicando nuevo capítulo de Brain Surgery, y para el viernes las actualizaciones habrán vuelto a la normalidad! ufff, este capítulo fue pesado, porque ocupaba un muy buen capítulo para el siguiente, tal vez ya se den algunas explicaciones. Una pregunta, que tan familiarizadas están con Sonata Arctica? es por mera curiosidad, tal vez n.n! sin más! *cap con una ligera corrección observada por Yusha (OMG YUSHA! VOLVISTE!)**

* * *

**El número de la muerte**

Shikamaru le tendió la mano a Séneca, este la tomó sin menor duda. El apretón fue un poco más fuerte de lo usual, pero el Nara no podía controlarse. Había recordado muchas cosas durante su meditación y ahora estaba completamente decidido de que quería a Temari para sí. Ese sujeto de allí no era más que algo que estorbaba.

-Mucho gusto, Shikamaru, he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo-dijo él, con sorna-pero la verdad es que hasta ahora te oigo mencionar.

Temari tenía la vista baja, no quería formar parte de esa conversación en absoluto, sencillamente quería salir de allí lo más pronto que pudiera. Pero sabía que Shikamaru no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-¿Así que él es tu guardaespaldas hoy, Temari?-le preguntó directo a ella, con la voz seca.

-A ti que te importa, Nara.

-¿A todos tus escoltas los tratas igual? Porque yo recuerdo algo que sucedió cuando dijiste que yo era tu escolta. ¿Él tiene lo mismo? ¿O tiene alguna otra ventaja?-dijo Shikamaru, evidentemente dolido, mirando de manera fulminante la mano de Séneca sobre la cintura de la chica. ¿No viniste conmigo por venir con él?

La kunoichi advirtió su tono de voz, pero creyó que en realidad no podría ser como ella pensaba.

Y aunque lo fuera, tenía que seguir con su papel.

-Creo que es momento de retirarnos. La Viuda Negra y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender…-intervino Séneca

-Sabes, cada vez que escucho ese nombre, me parece que te sienta mejor.

Kohtaro le dio la vuelta a Temari justo a tiempo para evitar que la cara de consternación de la chica fuera vista por el shinobi de Konoha. El dolor estaba reflejado en sus grandes ojos verdes, pero seguía caminando, alejándose de él, firmemente agarrada por su acompañante. Salieron de la zona de juegos, hacia el pasillo nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él.

-Sí-dijo ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Su amigo la miró, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. La situación era cada vez más difícil.

-Sabes que intervine porque eso fue parte de nuestro trato-dijo él.

-Lo sé, pero, eso no hace que seas tan inoportuno como una kunai en la pierna.

Ella se alejó de su agarre. Él lo entendió perfectamente.

-Creo que daré un pequeño paseo. ¿Estarás bien sin que te cuide las espaldas?

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo-sonrió con tristeza Séneca- creo que un poco de aire fresco te haría bien.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo principal, hasta la vereda que daba a la puerta. Él se giró sobre sus talones. Decidió que sería mejor tener vigilado a Shikamaru. Un casino no era el mejor lugar para andar rabiando, más si eso podía llevar a cometer alguna estupidez. De buena mano, él lo sabía.

Temari salió al jardín central de ese casino. Tenía un área larga y espaciosa dedicada a un jardín de arbustos con forma de laberinto.

Decidió llegar al centro de ese laberinto, tal vez habría una fuente, o una estatua. Tal vez no habría nada, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Ella sabía que para resolver un laberinto siempre hay que doblar a la izquierda, a menos que de aun camino sin salida. En ese caso hay que volver sobre los propios pasos y girar a la derecha. Eso era algo que ella sabía resolver.

"**-Irradias luz con ese vestido.**

**Daichi la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca, y la giró para verla en todo su esplendor. De verdad que le sentaba bien ese vestido.**

**La kunoichi no sabía por qué se sentí tan bien. Es decir, era un vestido precioso, pero era solo eso, un vestido. Era extraño para ella, no solía fijarse mucho en su apariencia en circunstancias normales. Pero esa noche, ella si se preocupaba de cómo se veía. Y verse bien, la hacía sentir bien.**

**Daichi le extendió su brazo, y ella lo aceptó. Sin notarlo, estaba actuando fuera de sí. ¿Cuándo había aceptado ella el brazo de un hombre? Ni de sus hermanos se conocía eso. Ella era capaz de escoltarse, y no necesitaba ser exhibida. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo por sí sola. Sin embargo, en el camino que ella estaba escogiendo al si quiera relacionarse con ese hombre, necesitaba de él.**

**La condujo hasta dentro, a la sala de juegos. Cada mesa radiaba como ella. Estaban decoradas con lo que parecía adornos de oro. Los talladores iban todos bien vestidos de traje blanco los hombres y de vestido blanco corto las mujeres. Los orbes verdes de la kunoichi iban de aquí a allá. Había tantas personas, todas parecían tan elegantes, augustas… Que tal vez daba envidia. **

**-¿Te gusta esto?-preguntó Daichi.**

**-Sí…**

**-Puede ser todo tuyo, en tanto sigas siendo mi acompañante.**

**Ella asintió sin darse cuenta. La verdad, no le molestaría acompañar a Daichi de vez en cuando a un lugar de esos. Tampoco se enojaría si le seguía comprando vestidos o la llenara de joyas.**

**La verdad, si ese era el precio a pagar, ella estaba más que dispuesta ha hacerlo.**

**-¿Puedo jugar algo?-preguntó de repente.**

**-Por supuesto, querida. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.**

**Se acercaron a la mesa de Black Jack. Temari se sentó y observó como Daichi se quedaba de pie a su lado.**

**-¿No vas a jugar?**

**-Eres nueva en esto, así que ocuparás alguien que te esté vigilando las espaldas. Recuérdalo siempre. Yo estaré cuidándote la espalda.**

**Temari fijó su vista en las cartas. Lo dicho por su amigo de blancos cabellos no parecía tener sentido. Sonaba tal vez un poco fatalista. ¿Qué necesidad había? Es decir, no es como que si alguien fuera a asaltarla por la espalda con una katana.**

**Los juegos comenzaron. Su primera mano la jugó solo contra un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos setenta años. Casi le dio lástima quitarle sus fichas al viejo. NO obstante ella había ganado, por tanto tenía todo el derecho del mundo de quedárselas, ¿no?**

**Vinieron más jugadores, cada uno un poco mejor que el anterior. Pero era fascinante poder ganarles. Ellos que tenían tiempo jugando al azar, eran derrotados por ella, una simple novata.**

**Si había algo que compraba fácilmente a la Sabaku no, era el poder. Y en ese momento, ella se sentía muy, muy poderosa.**

**-Lleva usted en su cuenta el equivalente a cien mil en fichas-informó la talladora- ¿a nombre de quien las pongo?**

**La kunoichi abrió su boca para contestar, pero Daichi fue más rápido.**

**-De la Viuda Negra.**

**-Entendido-sonrió la mujer, apuntando el nombre en el baúl que contenía las fichas de Temari.**

**Ella giró su rostro, con la pregunta dibujada en su cara. El joven se acercó a ella, suavemente a su oído, susurrando.**

**-Aquí no usamos nuestro verdadero nombre, para proteger nuestra identidad. Creo que ese te queda bien, lo he estado pensando desde que te conocí.**

**-Entonces, ¿tú no te llamas Daichi?-preguntó ella.**

**-Sí, me llamo así. Verás si digo que mi nombre de jugador es Daichi, y nadie me conoce de la partida, pensarán que ese es el absurdo nombre que me puse, ¿o no?**

**-¿Porqué no pude hacer yo eso?**

**-Muy sencillo, aquí hay mucha gente que te conoce, de inmediato se divulgaría el rumor de que es tu verdadero nombre.**

**No agregó ella nada porque sabía que tenía razón. Parecía que él siempre la tenía.**

**Y así siguió siendo, mientras pasaban los días. Ella no se percataba pero diario estaba yendo a distintos casinos, conociendo nuevas personas, ganando dinero. Su fama se estaba extendiendo de manera increíble. **

**Una semana después de aquella primera noche de lujo total, Temari fue invitada a una fiesta privada, organizada por el propio Daichi. Los tragos abundaban, y las botellas vacías se iban apilando contra la pared. **

**Ella era una mujer que soportaba el alcohol, había aprendido a tomar junto con sus hermanos, pero en esa ocasión ella misma reconoció que en ese momento no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Estaba completamente desinhibida. Una pareja al lado de ella comenzó a besarse apasionadamente, la chica se puso encima del caballero con velocidad, temari, un poco sonrojada, se apartó de allí, sin percatarse de que Daichi la seguía.**

**Este la tomó de la muñeca, ella se giró, pero hizo amago de caerse, estaba muy desorientada y sentía que todo le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios había bebido?**

**Daichi evitó la tragedia de forma dramática. La luna entraba por la ventana del balcón donde estaban ambos.**

**El joven de ojos azules, en esa posición, la acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios y luego besarla profundamente…"**

-Shikamaru-repitió con pesar ella… En un extraño deja vú.

-Siempre él, ¿verdad Temari-hime?

Ella se dio la vuelta, despacio. Esta vez estaba segura de que lo había escuchado.

Parpadeó pesadamente, para que un rayo de luna –tan vieja como la vida misma- iluminara los verdes ojos de la kunoichi.

De traje azul, en juego con sus ojos, Daichi estaba justo detrás de ella. A su espalda.

Como él había prometido.

* * *

No quiero rogar,pero por favor, dejen su review!


	16. Dolor y causa

**Hola! Este capítulo he tardado en publicarlo, principalmente porque otra vez he tenido problemas con FF -.- En fin, este capítulo lo escribí dos veces, y creo que esta quedó mejor de la anterior, en realidad fue difícil! Pero bueno, espero que les guste. Un saludo especial para Yusha (quien señaló un pequeño defecto en el capítulo anterior el cual solucioné apenas vi el comentario n.n).**

**Finalmente quiero dedicar el capítulo a todas mis escritoras adoradas que me están dejando en vilo con sus historias… ¡Necesito continuaciones! Me dedico tanto a escribir como a leer…**

**Creo que sin nada más…**

**Dolor y causa**

El calosfrío que recorrió por la espalda de la chica hubiera provocado un estremecimiento terrible, pero de alguna manera logró aislar todo ese sentir solo en los puños de sus manos, los cuales apretó hasta hacerse daño con las uñas. Por un momento pensó en darle una bofetada, gritarle, posar sus manos alrededor de su cuello hasta que los globos oculares de aquel hombre saltaran de sus cuencas.

Pero no podía hacer nada de ello.

No tendría ningún efecto; ella no se libraría así de él, y tampoco lograba poner a salvo a…

Decidió no mirarlo, al menos no directamente por el momento. Se mantuvo con la vista ligeramente desviada a un punto cualquiera, lo que permitía darle al joven su medio perfil en vez de su rostro completo. Mantuvo el silencio.

-¿Así es como me recibes? ¿Después de todo lo que hecho por ti?

Ella no contestó.

-Vaya, si que eres una mujer testaruda. Se nota que en el lapso de tiempo que no te he visto no has aprendido nada… ¿A qué no?

Dicho esto, el joven acercó el dorso de su mano hasta la cara de la kunoichi, que rechazó el roce con un golpe. La zona impactada se tornó roja de inmediato, pero Daichi no hizo el mínimo ademán de asombro. Levantó la mano hasta la altura de su cara, y la examinó.

-Ha sido un buen golpe, considerando que fue un acto reflejo, y que no tomaste impulso con el brazo. Si hubieras golpeado mi cara, seguramente tendría un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de los labios…

Temari se mantuvo en silencio, frunciendo su ceño cada vez más. Detestaba la presencia de ese hombre. La hacía sentir sucia, asquerosa…

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa? A decir verdad no sería sincero si te dijera que no te he seguido la pista, pero una cosa muy diferente es saber que has hecho y otra saber cómo lo haces… Supuse que todo eso me lo contarías cuando me volvieras a ver… -le echó una emblemática mirada, que ella apenas y sintió por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Cómo está tu amigo Kohtaro? Seguro debe estar muy ansioso de saber que yo estaba rondando de nuevo… A decir verdad a él no lo he visitado hace mucho tiempo…

Al oír el verdadero nombre de Séneca, ella bajó su mirada hasta posarse sobre los fríos ojos de Daichi. La mirada desafiante y fiera de la ninja hubiera infundido temor…

De no ser por quién la recibía.

-Finalmente me miras a los ojos. Supongo que cada vez que toco un nombre delicado te arde la sangre… Eso me fascina. ¿Cómo están tus adorados niños? ¿Siguen viviendo mejor gracias a tu sucio dinero?

Ella no hizo más que resoplar. Si bien el hombre que tenía frente a ella era una de las personas que más la habían herido en su vida, no podía evitar sentir más y más odio cuando hablaba de cosas que ella valoraba…

-Vamos progresando… Creo que solo me queda por preguntar por cierta persona- Daichi desvió la mirada hacia el casino, los ojos de Temari se abrieron inconscientemente, su facción cambio de inmediato- He estado escuchando muchos rumores por allí, Temari-hime. Sabes que yo me alimento de rumores… Y ha llegado a mí que cierto moreno trata de demostrar su menudo intelecto en las mesas de los casinos… ¿Será verdad que el mentecato de Shikamaru piensa que es lo suficientemente hombre como para entrar al mundo de las apuestas?

No pudo soportarlo más, su brazo derecho se extendió atrás y con un movimiento tan rápido como un rayo, dirigió su puño completamente apretado hacia la nariz de Daichi. Sin embargo, la palma de él lo recibió a unos centímetros del objetivo. Con un movimiento de dedos, el chico desarmó el puño de la kunoichi, alcanzó la muñeca y la jaló hacia atrás de un tirón corto, pero potente. Ella dobló instintivamente el brazo hacia sí al sentir la punzada de dolor en la unión de los huesos de su mano con las de su brazo.

-Creo que di en el clavo, ¿no chicos?

Chasqueó los dedos, y como ya muchas veces había visto ella en su vida, dos sujetos corpulentos aparecieron. Uno a cada lado de ella. El primero pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Temari. La levantó apenas unos centímetros del suelo, pero con ello la dejaba incapaz de evitar que le hiciera más daño a su muñeca. El otro se mantuvo a su lado, seguramente atento a cualquier intención de la kunoichi de usar sus piernas para defenderse. El brazo libre de ella lo llevó al agarre del cuello, intentando aflojarlo un poco, sentí su tráquea muy oprimida y empezaba a serle difícil respirar.

-Así que de verdad el niño de los Nara quiere jugar- Daichi llevó su otra mano a su rostro, e hizo un gesto pensativo- será interesante la verdad, ese sujeto es muy listo, más que tú a decir verdad. Será divertido verlo desenvolverse en la mesa de Black Jack. Es cuestión de ver si es lo suficientemente hombre para ello…

-¡ÉL ES MÁS HOMBRE QUE TÚ!-vociferó la rubia-¡Mejor dicho, él SÍ ES HOMBRE!

El graznido ahogado que soltó cuando Daichi movió ligeramente su muñeca la hizo callar de nuevo. El chico de cabellos blancos pareció no inmutarse en absoluto por el comentario.

-Miren todos, la chica enamorada defiende al hombre que ama… ¿Ya se lo dijiste, Temari? ¿Le dijiste que lo amas a morir? ¿Acaso le has dicho a lo que has renunciado por él? ¿Has hablado con él de mí, de lo que entregaste a favor de él?- El ojiazul se fue acercando cada vez más a la chica. Esta vez se oyó un crujido sordo, que llevó a la rubia apretar los dientes mientras sentía un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y en la muñeca- ¿O es que te da miedo? ¿Será que no sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti? Será que no te ha puesto a prueba… ¿Te ha llevado a la cama con él y disfrutado de tus dotes de mujer? ¿Si quiera te ha besado? ¿Ha demostrado algo de cariño por ti? Una mujer sucia, baja, egoísta…

-Yo sé… yo sé que todo vale… la pena –ella comenzaba a jadear, el aire le estaba faltando, podía sentir la presión en sus propios ojos y en el hormigueo de la boca.

-¿Estás segura?- él rió descaradamente- ¡No lo creo! ¿Crees que él podría amar a una mujer como tú? Das asco, Temari, tú misma lo sabes… ¿¡Qué precios has pagado por las apuestas contra mí!

-¡No ha sido en vano!-logró decir ella.

-Ya lo veremos. Recuerda Temari que tú tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo, sabes cuál es el trato y sus condiciones. Por sobre todo…-chasqueó sus dedos de nuevo y ambos matones desaparecieron, dejándolos a solas. Las rodillas de la kunoichi temblaron ante el contacto de sus pies con el suelo, mientras ella inhalaba aire por la boca de manera pesada. Daichi terminó de acercarse a ella, susurrando al oído femenino- …sabes que no puedes salir.

Al instante siguiente, el joven había desaparecido. Las piernas de la joven no resistieron más y se doblaron, dejándola caer de rodillas. Se llevó su mano maltratada al pecho, sujetándola con la otra. Debía tener la muñeca dislocada. Daichi la conocía muy bien, y sabía de esa herida sufrida hace un año atrás en esa muñeca. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos verdes de la chica, pero ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarse. Aún sin fuerzas, se puso en pie (un poco inestable al principio) y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al casino. Tenía que advertir a Séneca. Y evitar que Daichi tratara de pasarse de listo con Shikamaru, si es que llegaban a encontrarse…

Miró un momento abajo, y vio un par de manchas en su vestido. También sentía su cuello pesado, tal vez se amorataría un poco. De eso se encargaría apenas encontrara a Kohtaro, tenía que encontrarlo y rápido.

Por un milagro, logró divisar su silueta, asomada en la puerta. Séneca se percató de que algo no andaba bien del todo con Temari, así que corrió hasta ella.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo al ver un par de moratones en su cuello y la manera en que se sostenía la mano.

-Ha vuelto, ya está aquí Séneca-su voz sonaba todavía un poco ahogada. Que hablara rápido no ayudaba de mucho- ¿Dónde está?

-Por eso venía a buscarte. Debemos darnos prisa. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada grave-su voz sonaba segura, pero no podía dejar ir su brazo herido.

Caminaron deprisa hasta la sala de juegos. Séneca señaló con su dedo la mesa de Black Jack que estaba más apartada. La rubia no necesitó que le dijeran más. Shikamaru estaba allí, jugando…

-¡¿Está ebrio?

-En el momento que te fuiste, me dispersé… No le puse mucha atención, y han trascurrido unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de ello… Sabía que era prudente ponerle más atención…

-Ya no hay tiempo para lamentarse, tenemos que sacarlo de allí antes de que cometa alguna tontería o Daichi aparezca…

-Sabes que no podemos retirarlo de la partida, va contra las reglas…

-¡Lo sé! Déjame pensar…

-Hazlo rápido… Por qué los pájaros grandes están comenzando a llegar…

La chica volvió a posar su mirada en la mesa, y reconoció a un par de bien conocidos caza recompensas. Esos apostadores solían ser muy tramposos, y buscaban sumas grandes de dinero. Si de paso podían romper un par de huesos el trabajo era mucho mejor. Lo peor del caso es que aquellos dos tenían ciertas conexiones con el hombre/mano derecha de Daichi.

-Mira-volvió a comentar el chico- están cambiando de talladora… Ese truco es muy viejo… ¿A dónde vas?

Temari no le escuchó esto último, porqué emprendió camino hacia la talladora que estaba saliendo con su respectiva baraja en la mano. Vio donde su reemplazo la esperaba, con una sonrisa falsa. No podía asegurar que esa nueva dealer* fuera a jugar sucio, pero definitivamente los que esperaban en la mesa con el crío más problemático del mundo ninja iban a hacerlo. A menos que ella interviniera.

Cuando ambas talladoras se saludaron, la kunoichi prácticamente le pisaba los talones. De forma discreta, con su brazo funcional golpeó por la nuca a la primera, dejándola inconsciente. Antes de que la segunda pudiera siquiera decir algo, con un acertado golpe en el punto que unía el cuello a la mandíbula la dejó fuera de combate a ella también. Al cabo de unos minutos, una nueva talladora, de ojos verdes y cabello café largo salía con la baraja posada en una sola mano.

Séneca percibió que esa joven que caminaba hacia la mesa no era ninguna de las dos que tanto él como Temari habían visto. Se encaminó hasta el lugar donde se hacían los cambios de cartas y personal, y en detrás de la puerta que servía de almacén de uniformes y utensilios encontró a ambas mujeres, inconscientes.

De inmediato supo quien era la morena que caminaba hacia la mesa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros, yo seré su talladora para esta partida…-comentó la chica, tomando posición en la mesa.

Ambos hombres gruñeron casi inaudiblemente. Esa no era la joven que ellos esperaban. Shikamaru ni cuenta echó de ello.

-Comencemos- dijo ella con parsimonia. Colocó el mazo de cartas en su lugar, y procedió a mostrar tanto el dorso como la palma de sus manos (su mano derecha temblaba notoriamente)- ¿Entra la casa?

-No-respondieron los casa recompensas de inmediato. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Al estar algo bebido, su lado malhumorado florecía.

-Bien-repartió las cartas a todos los jugadores, procedió a observarlos mientras realizaban sus cuentas. La carta boca arriba de Shikamaru era un as de espadas.-Señor, tiene usted un as arriba, ¿carta?

-No- en realidad apenas y se había fijado en su otra carta. Su enojo estaba saliéndose de control. Sin embargo, la talladora sabía de antemano que era lo que había debajo.

Ofreció carta a los otros hombres. El primero tenía un dos arriba y pasó, lo que delataba su jugada de veinte y medio. El otro pidió dos cartas más (seguramente buscando un cinco menores), pero sin mucho éxito.

-Hora de revelar los juegos, señor Shikamaru, usted primero.

El Nara iba a dar vuelta a sus cartas, hasta que notó algo extraño. ¿Cómo sabía la talladora su nombre? Ella no lo preguntó nunca. Dirigió su mirada a la chica, y se perdió en esos ojos verdes. Pero no podía ser… Aquella no era…

-Señor, por favor-insistió la chica, ella misma se había percatado de su error y la manera en que los ojos oscuros del muchacho la examinaban.

Por suerte, parecía que los otros dos estúpidos no echaron cuenta de ello.

Obedeció y dio vuelta a sus cartas. El reflejo de asombro fue imposible de ocultar.

-Veintiuno de Black Jack. Gana el señor automático.

-Espera un momento-el segundo sujeto (que parecía más inteligente que él primero) intervino.

-¿Sí?-la talladora puso su tono más neutro posible.

-Has sabido su nombre, ¿cómo lo sabías?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor-espetó ella.

-Claro que sí, ¡podría estar haciendo trampa!-dicho esto, señaló a Shikamaru.

-Yo no he hecho trampa, ya había jugado con esta talladora antes.

_Eso no es del todo mentira._

-Aún así me parece extraño…-ambos hombres se levantaron al tiempo.

-Caballeros por favor- dijo ella, poniendo las manos en señal de calma.

-¿Algún problema?

Séneca, de improviso apareció en la escena, con uno de los sacos de los agentes de seguridad. Les dedicó una mirada severa a los hombres. Tal vez fue su presencia imponente, o su tamaño, lo que hizo que los hombres bajaran los ánimos.

-No señor, descuide. Sencillamente un desacuerdo.

-Eso espero-ladró Séneca- usted, por favor le voy a pedir que venga conmigo, ya que parece ser usted comenzó el disturbio. La señorita también debe venir.

Ambos caza recompensas parecían satisfechos, la talladora fingía una actitud temerosa y Shikamaru estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Séneca tomó a ambos, sujetando un brazo a cada uno, y caminó en dirección a las escaleras. Encaminó a ambos hasta el segundo piso, donde luego tanto la talladora como el supuesto agente de seguridad arrastraron corriendo a Shikamaru. Kohtaro abrió la puerta de la habitación y todos entraron.

La talladora hizo un sello de manos –lento a causa del dolor- y deshizo el jutsu de cambio de apariencia. Luego se giró hacia el boquiabierto Nara, y tonándolo por la pechera, lo acercó a su muy enojado rostro.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

_Aw Shikamaru, puedes llegar a ser un completo tonto, ¿verdad? Déjenme su comentario, ¿Qué les pareció?_


	17. Espoleta

**Hola! Dios, FF cada vez que lo abro me da problemas... Aparte ando con una crisis que estoy combatiendo con meditación profunda u.u Pero bueno, ya terminé el proceso de matrícula de la Universidad y creo que podré recuperar mis horarios normales de publicación antes de que entre a clases... Quiero mandar un saludo a todos los que me siguen leyendo, de verdad agradezco el compromiso de cada uno en seguir esta historia y espero estar llenando las expectativas de cada uno como escritora... Sin más...**

* * *

**Espoleta**

Shikamaru intentó pronunciar varias palabras al mismo tiempo, pero sus ideas no estaban en ninguna clase de orden, la perplejidad lo invadía cada vez más y la mezcla con el licor no hacía nada aparte de entorpecerle la lengua. Su boca se abría y se cerraba repetidamente, pero articulaba sonidos parecidos a la de un fonógrafo descompuesto.

-¡No balbucees!-graznó Temari, quién ahora lo estaba casi estrangulando.

El Nara solo podía poner atención al rostro de la kunoichi, que estaba violeta de la ira, tenía las facciones desencajadas y casi podía oír el crujido de sus dientes por la presión con la que se cerraban sus mandíbulas. Con fuerza, ella ahora lo azotó contra la pared. Con ello lo único que produjo fue botar uno de los cuadros decorativos de la habitación, y que el shinobi perdiera por completo su capacidad de habla.

Séneca intervino, separando a la mujer del muy atónito moreno. La tomó por los brazos y le habló fuerte en tanto la sacudía un poco.

-¿Ahora sí vas a decirme qué diablos te pasó? ¡Además fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste allá afuera!

-¡Espera! No hagas eso, me duele-dijo Temari, ya el efecto de la adrenalina combinada con el terror y el enojo estaba pasando; lo que le dejaba solo un cuello y muñeca muy adoloridos.

-Déjame ver esas marcas en el cuello…-murmuró él, también más calmado y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los moretones que presentaba la rubia.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué diablos está pasando?-la lengua de Shikamaru por fin se había desanudado, y estaba expresando su pensar-¡¿Qué es todo este circo?

-Shikamaru, amablemente te pido que cierres el pico un momento mientras trato de ver estas magulladuras- Séneca habló en un tono respetuoso pero firme.

-El cuello puede esperar, pero la muñeca siento que va a explotar en cualquier momento, ya no puedo mover los dedos…-gruñó ella tratando de moverlos.

El moreno le echó un vistazo a Temari. Parecía que acababa de regresar de una misión donde la hubieran aporreado. Tenía moretones en el cuello y brazos, y la muñeca era por lo menos del doble del tamaño habitual y presentaba un color rojizo. La base de la mano estaba comenzando a deformarse, y una protuberancia saltaba a la vista.

-Parece que está dislocada-diagnosticó Séneca- nunca he montado una muñeca, y esta es la de hueso debilitado; tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda médica.

-¿Estás loco? Abría muchas preguntas que no puedo responder-apuntó ella.

-Yo puedo ayudar-intervino el shinobi de las sombras.

La kunoichi lo miró inquisitiva.

-¿Qué sabes tú de acomodar huesos? La última vez que montaste algo creo que fue un dedo y casi te desmayas solo con el sonido.

-De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo mujer-suspiró él- pero de algo sirve tener a alguien con conocimientos médicos en el equipo. Ino no ha perdido el tiempo en eso con Chouji o conmigo.

-De todas las kunoichis, tenía que ser Ino la que te enseñara algo que me ayudara- bufó la de ojos verdes, con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de quejarte, extiende tu brazo-le pidió Shikamaru.

Ella así lo hizo, y él delicadamente la tomó por la muñeca. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Está bastante inflamada, acomodarla va a ayudar, pero vas a ocupar un desinflamatorio y algo que te mitigue el dolor.

-Luego me encargo de eso-interrumpió Séneca- por ahora, ayúdala con lo que puedas.

-Está bien. ¿Puedes decir 'espoleta'?

-¿Espoleta?-preguntó ella con cara de aversión- ¿Qué demonios es una espoleta?

-Es un detonador, verás es la parte que acciona un explosivo…

-¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER UN EXPLOSIVO CON MI BRAZO!

-No pierdas la calma mujer, solo es un truco que Ino usa para distraer del dolor que se siente…

-Y una mierda, puedo aguantar un poco de dolor. He tenido heridas peores… Aparte no quiero nada que venga de esa… esa… cerda.

-¿Celosa?-preguntó Shikamaru, quien se dio cuenta que la mención de Ino iba a fungir por la palabra 'espoleta'.

-¿¡Celosa!- dijo ella con su voz llena de ironía- Jamás voy a estar celosa de esa…

Justo en ese momento, Shikamaru habilidosamente jaló de la muñeca y la giró hacia la izquierda empujándola de nuevo. Un sonido seco se produjo en el momento, al tiempo que la kunoichi se mordía los labios por dentro para no chillar del dolor.

-Con eso debería bastar-dijo el chico, soltando la extremidad femenina- pero vas a ocupar ese desinflamatorio.

-Maldición-dijo ella, mientras jadeaba un poco por el dolor.

-Esperemos unos momentos antes de salir de la habitación, puede que nos estén vigilando tus amigos del casino-dijo Kohtaro, hablando más a Shikamaru que a Temari.

-Es buen plan-afirmó el Nara, quien parecía ya no estar bajo el efecto del etanol- podemos aprovechar este tiempo para aclarar varias cosas…

-Tú eres el que debería aclarar…-comenzó Temari.

-En esta ocasión-interrumpió Séneca- debo estar de acuerdo con Shikamaru, Temari. Creo que tú nos debes más explicaciones a los dos y mucho más importantes de las que pueda dar él de porque estaba apostando todo su dinero bebido.

-Pero…

-Nada, ya es hora de hablar, el asunto se nos está yendo de las manos y Shikamaru está involucrado desde un principio. Te apoyé en tus planes pero ahora hay un cambio en ellos.

Ella miró indefensa al de cabellos grises. Sabía que Séneca era la voz de la razón. Y como siempre estaba en lo correcto, retrasar hablar con la verdad no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, esa noche era una muestra de ello.

-Esto me lo hizo Daichi- dijo ella por lo bajo, aferrando su muñeca herida- ha regresado.

-¿Daichi?-preguntó neutral el Nara.

-Él fue mi sensei de Black Jack, por decirlo así.

-¿Tú maestro te agredió?

-En realidad tiene derecho a hacerlo-respondió Temari, tan natural que esa palabras le dieron escalofríos al Nara.

-¿Cómo puede tener derecho de herir a una persona?

-Porque Temari perdió la apuesta máxima que pudo hacerle a Daichi-murmuró Séneca.

Los ojos oscuros del shinobi buscaron los verdes de la kunoichi pidiendo una explicación.

-Para ponerlo de manera que entiendas… me perdí a mí misma en la apuesta.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó el Nara- Eso es imposible, no puedes apostarte, ¡eres un ser humano!

-Oh, claro que puedo apostarme-dijo ella con amargura- el problema es que nunca te tomaste en serio lo que te comenté de las apuestas. Sigues pensando que cuando ya no puedas más o te de miedo seguir, vas a decir "hasta aquí" y te vas corriendo a tú casa. Pero no es así, eso es lo que trataba de explicarte… En orden de obtener algunas cosas, tuve que sacrificar otras. Y al final, lo que hice fue proteger algunos intereses que debían quedar fuera de discusión a toda costa. Ese límite fui yo.

-Pero…

-Shikamaru-dijo Séneca-imagínate este esquema. Tú eres una persona muy poderosa y rica, que quieres obtener algo en específico. Para ello buscas a alguien desinteresado en el asunto y tú le ofreces dinero, diversión, fama, tú nombra un precio. Para obtenerlo, debes ceder algo. A ti te parece una oferta única. Sin embargo, una vez que entraste en el círculo vicioso, no hay manera de salir hasta que tú obtengas eso que querías. Los casinos albergan a algunas de las personas más peligrosas que puedas encontrar por eso mismo, aplican el principio de todo tiene su precio…

-¿Y qué tanto quisiste adquirir que el precio fuiste tú misma?-preguntó atónito Shikamaru.

-Creo que… debería darles espacio para que hablen-dijo Kohtaro- Iré a buscarte ese desinflamatorio.

-Gracias-respondió la kunoichi por lo bajo.

En tanto el hombre de cabellos grises abandonaba la habitación, ella caminó hasta uno de los sofás de la misma y dejó caer pesadamente. El Nara la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella, sin estar muy juntos. La veía de costado mientras ella clavaba los ojos en su muñeca y movía torpemente los dedos. Con su mano libre jaló de uno de los jirones que ahora colgaban el vestido y envolvió su mano con ello. Intentó amarrarlo con la otra, sin embargo no podía ajustarlo demasiado. Él quiso ayudarla de nuevo, pero ella movió su mano.

No obstante, siguió este insistiendo en terminar la tarea, por lo que forcejeó un momento con ella, hasta que la jaló y la hizo mirarla directamente.

En sus ojos se leía perfectamente la frase 'déjame ayudarte'. Por fin se rindió y dejó hacer.

Un nudo simple, firme y suave bastó para dejar ajustada la mano de kunoichi de manera rudimentaria. Debería bastar por el momento.

-¿Ves? Un poco de ayuda no va a matarte…-murmuró él.

-Séneca dijo lo mismo cuando lo conocí-sonrió ella-de eso ha pasado tiempo ya.

-¿Vas a explicarme todo?

-No prometo nada, porque en realidad nunca pensé que tendría que contarte nada de esto. Sin embargo… creo que Daichi me lo dejó muy claro hoy…

-¿Qué te dejó en claro?

-Qué tu estas metido en este lío desde el principio, y todo por culpa mía…

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir…

-No es necesario que lo hagas por ahora, solo tienes que perdonarme por meterte en esto.

-Temari, no hay nada que perdonar… ¡Ya basta!-no pudo soportar ni un momento más esa actitud de Temari- ¡Deja de hablar con tanto acertijo! Nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, siempre hemos sido francos el uno con el otro, pero ahora estás muy cambiada, eres sigilosa y muy precavida… No eres tú sencillamente. ¿Qué te pasó Temari?

-Comencé a jugar con fuego y me quemé- y antes de que él replicara, ella continuo hablando con su voz cansina- todo comenzó con una noche de diversión que me llevó a una adicción muy lujosa. Cometí mi primer error al confiar en la persona equivocada. Daichi logró que no me diera cuenta que estaba en su esquema de juego, yo lo seguí como una estúpida; aceptando sus regalos y haciendo lo que él me decía. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta quien era en realidad. Él descubrió mi punto débil y lo usó contra mí.

-¿Tu punto débil?

"**El contacto con los labios del joven de cabellos blancos tuvieron un efecto adormecedor. Sintió como si su cerebro de estuviera apagando poco a poco a pesar de su resistencia. Al tiempo, imágenes eran proyectadas por su cabeza, como para tratar de distraerla de la situación en la que se encontraba. Por momentos estaba tratando de salir al jardín de la fiesta privada de Daichi; en otros se encontraba lejos de allí, en otra ladea tan conocida por ella, y con una persona distinta.**

**Los lapsos donde ella estaba en Konoha se alargaban más y más, lo que la hizo olvidarse de todo. **

**Su furtivo enamorado no era de cabello blanco ni ojos azules, en vez era moreno y de ojos oscuros.**

**Los cambios de escenario iban y venían, hasta que ella sintió el contacto de la lengua masculina contra sus labios. Los alucinógenos ganaron. En su mente, ella estaba en Konoha y Shikamaru la estaba besando por primera vez.**

**Antes de corresponderle, ella tendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro, en tanto suspiraba su nombre…**

**Pero algo no encajaba allí, su mano no sentía el rostro adecuado, de piel recia y estructura ósea de facciones fuertes; sino una más delicada, con piel de porcelana y contornos suaves.**

**Abrió los ojos y el efecto de las ilusiones pasó. Se encontró reflejada en unos orbes tan azules como el cielo.**

**-Ya eres mía, Temari hime…"**

-Lo único en el mundo que me haría obedecer a alguien es proteger algo que es muy valioso para mí…

-¿Y qué puede ser tan valioso? ¿Qué puede costar tanto?

Ella vaciló un momento, no estaba segura. La voz de Séneca en su cabeza fue lo que inspiró a dar el paso adelante.

Tomó a Shikamaru por la pechera de la camisa con su mano sana y lo jaló hacia ella con fuerza, logrando juntar los labios de ambos en un beso algo duro y desesperado.

-Vaya, parece que alguien por fin está diciendo la verdad-La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Kohtaro asomaba por él.

Era imposible que él no estuviera esbozando una sonrisa picarona.


End file.
